Unrequited
by FlashBang
Summary: Ryu meets a young girl who he promises to protect. He soon finds himself falling in love with the girl. Ayane also loves Ryu and contends with the new girl for his affections. At the same time an upstart Doku revival cult threatens to destroy Ryu. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Ryu Hayabusa stood atop the roof of the wrecked house, flames licking up into the air and sending dancing sparks of light flickering towards the clouds. He gazed out across the horizon as the sun was rising, watching it bathe the land in the dull orange glow of early morning and streaking the land with the shadows of clouds. A movement in the alleyway below made his attention turn. He swore he had seen a shadow just now, shuffling into the respite away from the sun. He had sworn to eradicate every single fiend he could find. It was his promise to Rachel and he planned on keeping it. He leapt down, landing on the ground with all the silence of an early morning breeze and shot towards the alley. The flaming houses of this wrecked village sent shadows dancing in ritualistic patterns on walls and the ground. there was an calming, yet disturbing, beauty to them. Who knew such beauty could come from such horror. This had once been a shining town with much beauty and culture but now it lay in ruins after a ravaging fiend attack which Ryu had only just managed to stop. He had been too late though and the tonw was now a hollow shell of its former glory.

Ryu stopped at the entrance to the alley, drawing the Dragon Sword and holding it ahead of him. He leapt forwards without a sound and stopped the blade mere millimetres before it struck a young girl who was sitting in the dirt. Her face was filled with terror and covered in blackened dust and ash. Her eyes flickered a little before rolling back and she fell unconscious, slumping to the ground from the sudden shock. Ryu stood back and sheathed the Dragon Sword before kneeling down and lifting the young girl up into his arms and carrying her out of the alleyway. He couldn't make out her features for the amount of dirt which covered her face. blood spatters covered her once-white dress. It wasn't her own as she had no wounds. Ryu felt it best to keep her safe as she may be the only survivor from this town. After walking tot he stables and slumping the girl over the back of a remaining horse, Ryu clambered on and cracked the reigns.

'Go.'

As if commanded to by the gods the horse shot off, galloping out of the town and dodging between fires and debris which lay strewn in the street.

Within a few hours of riding, they arrived at the remnants of Ryu's home village. It had been all but destroyed in the attack to steal the Dark Dragon Blade so long ago by Doku and his minions. Flashbacks of the screams and the fires echoed through Ryu's memories as clear as if they had been yesterday. Seeing Kureha's face in his mind alost brought tears to his eyes but Ryu shrugged it off. After all, he wasn't the sort to dwell upon the upsets of the past. He brought the horse to a halr outside his house, a repaired shack just on the outskirts of the village. He lifted the girl onto his right shoulder and stroked the horse's head.

'Go. Be free.'

The horse looked at him and whinnied before galloping off as it had been told to. With that Ryu turned on his heel and carried the girl inside of his shack.He lay her down on the futon which lay in the corner and began to boil some water over the small fire so that he could clean the girl's face. Within seconds the water was boiling and bubbling away with heat. Ryu gazed into the pot, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the water. He turned away quickly, closing his eyes in disgust at his fiend-like skin. He cursed the dark taint within him and yet blessed it because it did nothing but strengthen his resolve to eradicate every last fiend. He dipped a cloth into the water and wringed it out, the calm tinkling sound of the water dripping back into the pot echoing throuhg the small wooden shack. He wiped away a layer of dirt in a line down the girls cheek and then dipped the cloth once more. Within ten minutes the girl's face had been cleaned up and Ryu sat back. Now he just had to wait for the girl to awaken. He decided not to try and wake her himself, she had been through a lot and the last thing she would want was someone trying to stop her resting. Ryu closed his eyes and leant against the wall, slowly drifting off to sleep himself.

In his sleep he was haunted by terrible nightmares and faces. Each one was a different wound, a different memory which dug its claws into him and tormented his sleep. He suddenly saw the face of Kureha and watched in his nightmare as doku cut her down. He saw it in such detail he almost felt his heart break once more. Then he felt the Dark Dragon Blade cut through him. Even though it was nothing but a nightmare he felt the evil energy and the cold metal cutting through him and burning. He felt the pain and screamed out, his eyes shooting open and sweat pouring off of him. His breathing was heavy and he wiped a hand across his eyes to swab away some of the sweat which was stinging his eyes. He glanced at the futon to check on the girl. She was gone. Ryu leapt to his feet, shoving the nightmares back into his mind and drew his sword.

'Girl? Girl?! Where are you?'

He ran out of the door and was confronted with a young smiling face. He only now noticed the similarity in the girl's looks to Rachel. The facial features, the eyes, the hair. His mind was flooded with memories once more and Ryu fell to his knees.

'Rachel?' he strained.

The girl knelt down in front of him and angled her head to look up into his.

'I'm not Rachel. I'm Luna. Who are you?'

The girl had all the innocence and sweetness of a child and yet she resembled Rachel so much. He had never known how much he had felt for Rachel until recently. He had been haunted by many dreams of her death and his feelings for her had exploded into pain at her loss. Ryu looked up slightly, his eyes meeting the girl's.

'Luna? Of course. You can't be Rachel...she's...well...'

Ryu stopped mid sentence to try and force back the upsetting memories of her death. The girl had a child-like look of bewilderment and confusion. It was probably the first time she had been confused for someone, let alone someone named Rachel. She got back up to her feet and held forwards a small bucket filled with crystal clear water.

'I just went to fetch some water and wood.'

Behind her was a pile of small kindling and branches. Ryu gazed around, the mid-day sun blinding his eyes slightly. He raised his arm to mask his face and then got to his feet, nearly stumbling slightly. He looked down at the girl through a gap in his fingers. He was still trying to cover his fiend-like appearance so as not to startle the girl. This just seemed to puzzle the girl even more.

'Uh...thank you. I'll help you bring it inside.'

Ryu walked past her and scooped the bundle of twigs and branches up in one arm and then walked back past the girl and into his house. the girl never took her eyes off of him and she still had a look of sheer puzzlement etched on her face. She shrugged and followed Ryu into the house, closing the sliding door behind her. Ryu lay the wood down besides the fire which must have burnt out while he slept. Heat still emanated from it but there was no sight of an ember or flame at all. Luna poured the water into the pot which hung over the fireplace. She then sat down opposite Ryu and placed her hands on her knees. Ryu looked at her, still covering his face. Suddenly the girl spoke.

'You know. You don't need to cover your face from me.'

Ryu looked away for a moment and seemed to ignore what she had said, still keeping his hand covering his shame. Luna simply sighed.

'Well are you going to tell me your name Sir Ninja?'

'My name is Ryu Hayabusa. This is...was...my village.'

'What happened here?'

Ryu remembered back and quickly stopped himself before he succumbed to his feelings. He just looked to the floor.

'A nightmare...nothing more.'

There was a cold, emotionless feel to Ryu's voice all of a sudden and Luna noticed it. It was one of those voices which made a shiver run down your spine which doesn't let you know whether to be scared or remorseful. Luna shifted around and sat directly beside Ryu. Ryu looked down at her and shuffled slightly to the side, away from her.

'What are you doing?'

Luna shrugged then suddenly leapt up and gave Ryu a huge hug. Ryu's eyes widened with confusion and he sat there stiff as stone. Luna slowly released her hug.

'Thank you for saving me. I'd probably be dead if not for you.'

Ryu was still slightly taken aback by the girl's hug. He wasn't used to that form of affection or appreciation. Slowly he regained composure and loosened up.

'You're welcome Luna.'

Luna smiled and placed a few logs in the fireplace, lighting them carefully by leaning forwards and rubbing sticks. Ryu couldn't help but noticed her slender figure which was shown off by the looseness of her dress which fell forwards and outlined her back and shoulders. Even her figure was similar to Rachel's. Her long blonde hair reached down her back and rested just above her waist in a long ponytail. He had to resist calling her Rachel again and closed his eyes to try and lock back the memories which he was finding hard to contain. Luna sat back up again, the fire crackling to life.

'There we go.' she said with a bubbly-bright smile.

Ryu looked at her through his hand once more and he smiled but he doubted she could see it. He sighed slightly and glanced into the crackling flames. Luna leant on him and closed her eyes. Ryu was once again stricken with a form of terror at this show of affection. Luna whispered slowly.

'I can hear your heart beating.'

Ryu didn't know if he blushed at that but he felt a sudden well of embarassment. He was not used to this kind of closeness. He had always been quite distant from people, even those closest to him. The girl suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled his hand away from his face. Ryu hadn't expected it and was taken by surprise, his arm moving easily away from his face and uncovering his appearance as his finger caught his mask and pulled it down. The girl looked at him with mild awe and shock, letting go of his arm and backing off slightly. Ryu quickly pulled his mask back up and turned his face away from Luna. He sighed loudly.

'Yes. I'm a monster. All thanks to the dark taint of Doku, Lord of the Greater Fiends. Because of him I am cursed to roam as a fiend for the rest of my life.'

Luna weighed the situation in her mind, feeling unmeasurable remorse for Ryu. She moved closer once more and touched his shoulder. Ryu looked up slightly, still facing away from her.

'You are no monster. You're no fiend. Otherwise you would not have a heart or protect those who cannot defend themselves. you would prey on them. You may have the appearance of a fiend but you are anything but one.'

Ryu shed a tear at Luna's acceptance of him. He turned back to her without his hand covering his face. He looked into her eyes and searched for some kind of false remorse but all he could find was honesty, acceptance and truth. He looked down at the floor for a moment then felt a sudden rush fo hope in him before looking back at her. He paused briefly.

'Thank you.'

Luna smiled sweetly at him.

'No need for thanks. I am the one indebted to you for saving my life. I will never see you as a fiend or a monster for that.'

Ryu pulled his mask down and smiled. It was one of the few times he had smiled since the destruction of his village and he was almost over-come with a sense of freedom and a feeling that he needn't fear that others may reject him for what he is. He felt an odd attachment to this girl. He didn't know if it was her resemblance to Rachel or her seeming affection for him which was all new to him. Whatever it was, it semed to raise his spirits. He looked back at the fire and Luna rested on him oince more, closing her eyes. She didn't fear him for what he was. To her he was a hero, a saviour to be loved for the gift of life kept going and kept away from the icy grip of certain death. She felt safe with him and he, for the first time in many years, felt safe because of another. Luna suddenly spoke.

'Promise me something. Promise you'll protect me forever. I have nobody else. Protect me from neemies and from hurt. Please.'

Ryu turned to the girl and rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair.

'Alright, I promise.'

With that Luna smiled contently and fell asleep, resting against Ryu's arm. Ryu leant back against the wall, careful not to disturb her, and fell asleep himself. For once his sleep was not haunted by nightmares or memories. He slept well and calmly for the first time in years. He was finally not alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryu's eyes opened slowly and the world came into focus. There was no light coming in through the windows and Luna was still asleep on him. He carefully placed a hand under her head and shifted to the side, gently lowering her to the ground and not waking her. He walked up to the fire in the middle of the room and quietly stamped out the remaining embers. It was a warm night and the night chorus of crickets and nocturnal birds echoed beautifully outside. Ryu slid the door open and stepped outside into the night air, gazing up at the twinkling stars overhead. Today had gone well. It had been different to normal at any rate, that he couldn't deny. He still wanted to find out more about young Luna. He sat down on the planking out infront of his house and crossed his legs, resting his hands on his knees and gazing about. He had promised to protect her. He felt foolish for promising such a thing and wondering if it was possible to protect a person when constantly hounded by fiends and enemies. He was still startled by her resemblance to Rachel. It was a scary resemblance. Every single detail about her was almost exactly the same to Rachel, Ryu's now deceased friend. He continued to gaze at the sky then spoke.

'You shouldn't try to sneak up on a ninja.'

Luna sighed and sat down besides him. she had been trying to sneak up on him so not to disturb his peace.

'What are you doing?'

Ryu looked up at the sky and Luna's gaze followed. The stars seemed brighter tonight than usual and glistened like diamonds in the midnight blue of night.

'I'm simply admiring the world at its most peaceful.' Ryu replied.

Luna leant her head on him once more. Ryu still found it difficult to fully accept her affections. He wasn't sure whether to return them. Ryu suddenly looked up from his thoughts and scanned the shadows fo his wrecked village. Luna seemed to notice his uneasyness. she sat up straight, removing her head from his shoulder and cautiously looked around.

'What is it?'

There was a sudden rushing of air and a glint of lgiht speeding towards Luna. Ryu leapt to his feet and with liughtning fast reflexes and precision he unclasped a junai and flung it into the dark. There was an echoing sound of metal ringing against metal followd by a wooden thud. Ryu quikcly launched another kunai into the darkness. A small framed figure steped from the darkness and tried to catch the projectile. It breezed through their fingers and skimmed past their face, a grunt of discomfort emanating.

'Reveal yourself or my next attack will not be so friendly.'

Ayane stepped into the moonlight, her hands on her hips and a thin streak of blood across her cheek. She looke dfuriously at Ryu then changed her glance towards Luna, glaring darkly at the girl. Luna slipped behind Ryu in fear and clutched him tightly for protection and safety. Ayane smiled thinly.

'Is that anyway to greet a lady Ryu?'

'Ayane? what the hell are you doing trying to sneak up on me?'

Ayane walked forwards, stopping a few feet ahead of Ryu.She had an innocent look n her face.

'I mistook the girl for an intruder is all.'

There was something jealous echoing in her voice. Like a viper spat venom, Ayane spat hatered for those who seemed to get close to Ryu. He had noticed she would like his company but despised anyone else around. She sauntered over with an unmistakeable sexiness to her walk, her blue hair swaying in the gentle night-time breeze. She was a picture of beauty with dark skills. Ryu walked up to her, laying a reassuring hand on Luna's shoulder before he did.

'She is no intruder and you know that. You, of all people, should know I would not allow intruders into the Hayabusa village unless invited.'

Ayane shrugged and raised her brow with as much innocence as she could muster. She walked over and ran a hand down Ryu's chest.

'Now, now. no need to get angry.'

She walked past Ryu and over to Luna who sat, scared and vulnerable, on the wooden planking. Ayane knelt down in frotn of her and examined her as if Luna was some kind of animal or comodity. She stod back up again then turned to Ryu with a smile.

'I can see what you se in her. She looks just like her.'

Ryu glared at Ayane. He raised a hand and pointed at Ayane with furious defiance.

'You watch what you say, kunoichi.'

Ayane seemed to measure up the situation and backed down from her defiance. She knew ryu was a far superior ninja and that to anger him would certainly not serve her ends. If she ever wanted Ryu to love her then she needed to be subtle and ensanre him without angering him. She pulled out a kris dagger and handed it to him. blood stained the silver blade and the hilt was fashioned in the style of Doku's minions. Ryu gazed at it then looked up at Ayane.

'Where did this come from?' Ryu snapped.

'I found it while doing some 'reconaissance' in the city of Vigoor. You think your old friend is back?'

Ryu's blood boiled and he hurled the dagger as hard as he could into the darkness, The blade wedged itself into a wall and the hilt snapped off before falling to the dusty floor.Doku couldn't be back. Ryu knew he had slain doku several years before when he retrieved the Dark Dragon Blade. He saw Doku die. Ayane had a thin smile on her face which she attempted to cover with her hand but she failed. Ryu gave her look which made her expression change to mild uncertainty and fear.

'I killed him. I know I did. He can't be back.'

Ayane piped up.

'Maybe not, but someone who followed the Lord of Greater Fiends seems to think he can be brought back.'

Ryu filled with rage and erupted.

'What!'

Even though Luna and ayane knew he would not hurt either of them they both cowered slightly in fear of Ryu's rage. Ryu looked down at the floor and clenched his fist, the leather gloves creaking as they tightened. Ryu looked back up at Ayane.

'Go and find out whatever you can about this follower of Doku. Oh, and find out how he could be brought back. I won't see Doku unleashed on the world again.'

Ayane nodded in acknowledgement. She looke dpast Ryu at Luna then back to Ryu.

'And what about her?'

'What about her?'

'Well, she might be in danger if someone is sent after you.'

Ryu looked back at Luna who had come forwards slightly and was now standing only a few feet behind Ryu. He turned back to Ayane.

'I promised to protect her and I shall. If they come then let them come but I won't let them hamr her.'

Luna smiled a huge grin of joy and comfort. Ayane noticed. She shrugged and turned away again walking towards the shadows. As she was fading away into darnes she spoke.

'You can't protect her from everything Ryu Hayabusa.'

With that she was gone. Ryu didn't understand what had gotten into Ayane as of late. She never used to be this cold. He didn't give it much thought, he had more important things to think about. He turned around and saw Luna there who once more leapt for him and gave him a huge hug. Ryu raised his arms and didn't know what to do. He looked down at her as she rested her head on his chest.

'Thank you.' She whispered.

Ryu felt his resolve loosening and he wrapped his arms hesitantly around her. As he did so she seemed to clutch him tighter. They stood there and hugged for a moment before Luna let go and then, with a smile, ran back to the house.

'I'll make some food for us.'

Ryu laughed heartily at Luna's unbreakable spirit and he walked back inside. She was frantically grabbing different cooking utensils and already had a mass of vegetables in the pot over a fire. Ryu was amazed by how fast this girl worked. He walked up to her and helped her carry some of the utensils she had amassed. She tripped over and fell to the floor, getting up and running her fingers through her hair to tidy it up. Ryu put down what he was carrying and helped her up. She had a small scratch on her arm which bled slightly.

'Are you alright Luna?'

'Its just a scratch.'

'Well lets get it sorted out. Slow down for goodness sake.' Ryu chuckled.

Luna joined in and laughed as well. She held her arm us as Ryu tore some fabric from a cloak and wrapped it tightly around her arm just to stop the bleeding. Luna looked shyly at Ryu who smiled at her. He found himself smiling a lot lately. He nodded when he was done. Luna smiled and then once more hugged him. This time she planted a kiss on Ryu's cheekand blushed bright red before running outside in embarassment. Ryu watched her go and raised a hand to his cheek, touching where she had kissed. This was a new sensation to him. He got up and walked after Luna. she was sitting on the planking outside the door. Before Ryu spoke Luna said something first.

'I'm sorry.'

Ryu's words were cut off and he simply sat beside her. He looked up at the stars once more and so did Luna. Ryu glanced quickly at Luna. Here he was, sat with a mystery girl he only found yesterday and she seemed so enamoured with him already. He couldn't deny that he was having feelings for her as well. He didn't know why. These feelings were new to him. The only other person he had felt like this about was Rachel. Luna spoke again.

'They're beautiful aren't they.'

'What?'

'The stars. My mother used to tell me how every spirit became a star to watch over their friends and relatives for eternity and to keep them safe.'

Ryu listened and looked back at the stars. He had to admit he agreed with their beauty.

'Luna?'

'Yes?'

Luna turned to him, resting on her arm to face him.

'Tell me about yourself. About your family.'

Luna went quiet and looked back to the stars. She seemed to be deep in thought. It was a few minutes before she said anything. ryu didn't rush her as he didn't want to drag up any bad memories which she had.

'My name is Luna Kurasama. I was born twnety years ago in the village which you rescued me from last night. I had always lived there. My parents were Jaega and Lulu Kurasama. They both died in the attack on the village.'

Luna stopped and looked at the floor. A tear fell from her face and wetted the planking, followed by another two tears. She looked at Ryu.

'I'm all alone now. No family. Everything I knew was in that village. Everyone I knew was there. Now they're all gone.'

Ryu understood loss. It was a feeling he knew all too well. He himself had lost many of those he knew when Hayabusa village had been attacked. He had been faced with supposed friends who turned out to be enemies. He had watched those closest to him die. He had no family left. He and Luna's similar situations seemed to make him feel an odd form of bond to the girl. He supposed it was because of the understanding of the situation and how it felt to be alone.

'You're not alone Luna.'

Luna looke dup at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were glassy and stared directly into his.

'You have me now. For as long as I can protect you, I shall be there for you. You will never be alone.' Ryu spoke form his heart, which he didn't often do.

He felt a form of easyness and calm. As if he could open up to this girl and be understood and cared for. He never let people get close to him for fear they would be taken away from him just like his village had been several years ago. Luna embraced him and planted a kiss on his lips. Ryu couldn't help but return the kiss, their lips meeting and running across each other. Ryu felt scared of the affection but he also felt so attached to Luna. They kissed for what felt like an eternity before Luna pulled away and embraced Ryu tightly. She closed her eyes and rested her head against him in solemn appreciation of the moment. Suddenly she lifted her head.

'Well, I better get back to making food for us both.'

She stood up and walked back inside. Ryu sat there for a moment and ran a finger across his lips savouring the kiss. He sighed and smiled, gazing up at the stars and he swore to Luna's dead parents that he would protect her from any more harm. He got up and walked inside again to help Luna with dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the water bubbling to the boil slowly pierced the silence inside of the house. Ryu sat cross legged in the corner, running a wet stone along the Dragon Blade to keep the sword in perfect condition and sharpness. Blood stains still pooled in the crevaces between blade and hilt. blackening as it coagulated slowly. Luna was tending to the food. She had piles of chopped vegetables and some dried meat on a board of cleaned wood. She cut them into small pieces with almost artisanic precision. Ryu spent a moment thinking of he similarities between preparing food and fighting with a blade. Every cut needed to be precise for the purpose. An awry cut could turn the best situation wrong in a fight and a careless cut in cooking could mean ruining the dish. There was a dull splash as Luna slid the vegetables and meat into the pot and the sound of cold vegetables hitting hot water hissed through the air. Trails of steam whisped into the air like beautiful spectral snakes.

An owl hooted its evening call outside the window, the beat of large, feathered wings erupting forth as it flew away to find a meal of its own for the night. Stillness and calm filled the air once more as the beat of wings slowly faded into the night. Once more the chorus of crickets sang out like an orchestra. Moonlight shone through the window, mingling with the flickering light from the fire and created an eerie romance of light on the walls and floor. Ryu stopped and touched his lips once more, remembering the kiss. Luna looked up and smiled shyly, before turning back to her cooking.

'It's almost ready.' Luna said quietly.

Ryu put down the Dragon Sword and got to his feet, walking over to a cupboard and grabbing two bowls and some chop-sticks. He placed them on the ground, one in front of him and the other in front of Luna before returning to his sword and continuing to sharpen the blade with his wet stone. He stopped and held the blade up to the light, swishing it around a few times and watching the light glint off of the freshly sharpened blade's edge before sliding it back into its sheath and resting it on the sword stand beside him. He placed the wet stone on a shelf nearby and went to sit by Luna, taking his bowl over. Luna was taking the pan away from the fire, careful not to spill the contents. She ladled it out into Ryu's bowl and then into her own before replacing the pot above the fire. She sat and waited for ryu to eat first. Ryu picked up his chopsticks and picked up some meat and vegetables and popping them into his mouth. He chewed it and loked at Luna who had an expression of hopeful expectation on her face. Ryu swallowed the mouthful of stew and smiled.

'It's wonderful. Thank you.'

Luna beamed, a huge smile stetching across her face. She chuckled slightly then started to eat her own food. For a while there was silence, only broken by the clinking of chopsticks on he ceramic bowls. Ryu finished his food first, quietly sipping down the broth which was left in his bowl then placing it down on the floor. He managed to stifle a small burp then turned to Luna.

'Thank you. Not often I have food cooked for me by someone else.'

Luna quickly finished her food off and slurped down the remnants with almost a child-like action before putting down the bowl and sighing sin satisfaction.

'My mother used to make that a lot. Hers was far better than mine of course.'

She took Ryu's bowl and piled them up neatly next to the fire with the chopsticks on top. She paused lsightly and strained to listen for a moment. ryu noticed it and tilted his head slightly.

'What is it?'

Before Luna could answer a burning bottle flew through the window and smashed on the floor sending a spewing pool of flame out across the varnished wood floor. Luna screamed in shock and leapt back, the flames narowly missing her. Ryu leapt to his feet and dashed to the window. He shifted his head lsightly anjd lifted his hand grabbing an arrow which was intended for him. He snapped the shaft and threw it to the floor. Luna grabbed the pot of stew and threw it over the fire, causing it to hiss and spit as it died out. Ryu turned to her and felt a slight amount of remorse for Luna wasting the food she had spent so much effort in making. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Stay here. Don't go near the doors or windows.'

Luna nodded and held her hands to her face in fear. Ryu dashed off and leapt through the window. The parting of air made him draw his blade and hold it ahead of him, cleaving another arrow in two and sending each half rattling into the wall either side of the window. A cloaked figure cursed loudly then blew a whistle before disappearing into the shadows. Another two figures leapt from the rooftop of a nearby dilapidated house, before speading towards Ryu. Ryu didn't hesitate and simply stood there at the ready. The figures drew close and Ryu could see them clearly in the moonlight. they were assassins from the black Spider clan.

'For Doku!'

One of the assassins leapt forwards, blade raised high. Ryu sidestepped and span his blade around in a diagonal arc, cleaving through the arm of the assailant. It was only a glancing cut but it was enough to stumble the assassin. A thin cloud of blood sprayed into the air, spattering onto the floor. Ryu span and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to the back of the assassin which sent him careening into the wall of the house. He slumped down slightly dazed but Ryu had other things to concentrate on as the second attacker acted more cautiously and didn't lap forwards. he met face to face with Ryu and both figfhters circled for a while. Ryu and the second attacker shifted towards each other, their swords clashing and sending rings of metallic contact coursing through the previously silent night. The assassin with the bow reappeared to Ryu's left and let loose two arrows at once. Thinking quickly, Ryu leapt to the side, spinning on his side through the air, the arrows passing past him. He held his sword up while still in mid-air, to block the sword wielding assassin's attack. He was pushed to the ground from the force and span, tripping up his attacker. He continued his spin to end up on his knees and brought his sword down directly into the assassin's chest. He turned the Dragon Sword then yanked it out, a gout of blood following the shining silver blade into the air.

'Do you give up!?'

Another arrow whisked past his ear. 'Guess not' Ryu thought to himself. He ran forwards towards the bowman, deflecting several arrows as he charged. He could see the panic in his victim's eyes as he drew nearer and nearer. The bowman fumbled frantically for another arrow but his nerves were his downfall as Ryu slid, bringing his blade across, cleaving through the assassin's gut. Internal organs and blood spattered to the floor followed by the corpse of the assassin. ryu stood up straight again and looke dfor the third man. He was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the air was pierced by a deafening scream.

'Luna!'

Ryu turned on his feel and then suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in his thigh. He looked down to find the assassin smiling with his hand on an arrow which now protruded from Ryu's leg. He should have expected no less. Assassins were trained to kill their target even to death. The man's eyes glassed over and his hand slipped from the arrow as he died. Ryu grabbed the assassin's bow and an arrow and aimed at the house. He let loose the arow which coursed through the air with the swiftness of a hawk. It broke through the thin wooden wall of the house and there was a loud groan. Luna burst out fo the door and ran over to Ryu, dashing behind him to hide. Ryu walked slwoly up to the house, his leg achi9ng from the arrow which now protruded from his thigh. He peered in through the sliding door and found the corpse of the assassin laying across the remaining embers of the fire. The smell of burning fabric and flesh clung to the air and a thin trail of smoke wound its way up into the air. Ryu sighed. He had protected Luna at least. He turned to Luna and smiled. She returned the smile but her expression turned to one of worry as Ryu fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was the blurred image of Luna running over to him. Then the world went dark and all sound was drowned out by utter silence.

Ryu awoke to the sound of birds chirping int he trees outside. He was back in his home and he was laying in his bed. His clothing had been removed and he dripped with sweat. Luna was nowhere to be seen. He really wished that she would make sure he knew where she was before deciding to dash off like this. He groanded and got to his feet. He was suddenly reminded of the battle with the assassins as he felt the burning pain in his leg. He feel back down to the ground and clutched his leg. There was a bandage around it and odd leaves seemed to be sticking out at the sides. Suddenly the door opened and Luna walked in. She noticed he was awake and leapt at him, hugging him tightly.

'Oh thank god, you're not dead.'

Ryu smiled and hugged her back before letting go. It was a rather different greeting than he had been used to. He rarely expected an 'Oh thank god, you're not dead.'. He felt a simple hello usually sufficed. He chuckled to himself a little before he spoke.

'What happened to me? I don't remember being injured too badly.'

'I wasn't too sure myself at first. The arrow must have been poisoned though because you've been unconscious with fever for almost three days.'

Ryu's eyes widened. Three days? He lay back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Luna spoke again as she dabbed some sweat from his forehead.

'But don't worry. I looked after you.'

She smiled brightly and Ryu scruffled her hair.

'Seems I'm the one owing my life to you now, eh?'

'Oh no, you're too strong to have been killed by the poison. I know you would have pulled through anyways.'

Ryu admired the girl's humility and her wish to still seem to be indebted to him. He sat back up and Luna helped him to his feet. The pain came back again but he tried to ignore it, Luna acting as a support to carry him over to the fire. He sat down with Luna beside him and he gazed into the fire. He began to question whether he would have survived had Luna not been here to help him. It as such a quick reacting poison. He had collapsed almost as soon as he had been struck.

'What did you do with the assassins' bodies?'

Luna dabbed his face some more with a cloth dipped in cold water to try and fight the feverish sweating he still suffered from. He didn't feel ill but he knew that Luna knew best. After all, he had been out cold for three days so Luna would know what he had been like.

'I buried them. I gave them true resting places. It's what ninjas deserve whether they are assassins, thieves or simple warriors.'

Ryu had to admit that she was right. They would have only been doing their job and the only truly evil person in the equation would have been the one who offered them the job in the first place. Ryu wondered if it was him or Luna that was the target. He couldn't have been sure but one had attacked Luna rather than simply going for Ryu. He felt that was a bit strange. assassins were usually one minded on the target. Collateral casualties were not an option unless the assassins were put into a situation where they needed to defend themselves. He pondered for a while before looking at Luna. Ryu hadn't attacked the assassins, they had attacked him, and yet they had seemingly gone for Luna as well. Could someone have put out a contract to kill both of them? Ryu couldn't think why.

'Luna?'

'Yes, Ryu.'

Ryu paused for a moment before speaking. Sporadic thoughts of why the assasins had come rushed through his mind like bullets from a machine gun. None of them had answers or explainations. The only reason he kept returning to was something to do with what Ayane had said about someone believing they could bring Doku back. That was a nightmare ryu need not think of. It was a terrifying thought that he could be put through hell once more and this time he didn't know if he could protect those closest to him. He failed before. Would he fail now? He was stronger now but he didn't know if he was strong enough and he knew strength wasn't everything at times. The strongest fighter could still lose what he is fighting for through carelessness.

'Can you think of any reason why they may have been sent after you?'

Luna was rather taken aback by the question, raising her brow in thought. She didn't know of any reason why someone wold want her dead. she didn't know anyone outside of her village other than Ryu and everyone from her village was dead.

'No, I can't think of any reason. Why?'

'Oh nothing, I was just wondering.'

Ryu lay down on the floor and looked up at the ceiling again. Thin shafts of sunlight broke through tiny holes in the roof and dotted the beams which supported the ceiling. It was like having stars inside of the house and was quite beautiful. Ryu closed his eyes to think hard. He had a lot fo questions and needed to think about how to go about getting the answers. Luna sat beside's him and continued to tend to him. She changed his bandage and placed some fresh leaves ont he wound which had dried and already started to heal. She re-wrapped the wound with a fresh bandage then went to fetch a fresh bucket of water from the well. Ryu simply lay there with his eyes closed and listened to the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Two more days passed before Ryu's wound had healed and he lost the fever he had been suffering. Through every moment of each day, Luna was there to care for him. She made him food, brought him water, rewrapped his wound and not once did she complain. Ryu enjoyd the company. He kept finding himself falling deeper and deeper into affections for Luna and he couldn't help it. He found her so entrancingly beautiful and he found peace in her company. As midday drew near on the fifth day of his recovery he sat up in bed after being asleep for several hours. His eyes slowly focused in the bright daylight and he could make out two figures. As his vision cleared he saw that Ayane and Luna were sitting across from him and deep in conversation. they were smiling and laughing about things, a sight which ryu found to be most odd. Ayane wasn't one for smiling and certainly not one to get along with people. Ryu couldn't help but feel that there was more to this situation than met the eye. The girls noticed him. Luna was first to speak.

'Good afternoon Ryu.'

She had the same bright smile on her face as she usually had when speaking to him. It was so full of youth and happiness despite everything she had been through lately. Ryu noticed Ayane was smiling at him as well. This almost knocked Ryu's perceptions for six. He rubbed his head, the cover sliding down slightly and exposing his muscular torso. He noticed Ayane's eyes drift down and admiring him. Ryu noticed and quickly started a conversation.

'So Ayane, what news do you have of the Doku cult?'

Ayane snapped out of her personal daydream and looked back nto Ryu's eyes. There a mild expression of embarassment hiding behind a facade of serious deliberation. Ryu didn't think she had been too proud of being noticed.

'It seems that one of the higher-ups in the cult is a Jason Dyne. He's a foreigner. From England originally but moved to Vigoor about ten years ago. Seems he watched your little fiasco to defeat Doku from the sidelines.'

Ryu thought for a while, tattooing the name onto the inside of his mind so he wouldn't forget it.

'Do you know anything else about him?'

Ayane brought out a small message scroll which had symblols scrawled all over it.

'Well we retrieved this from his office. He's into artifact trading as far as the public eye knows. It's mostly a cover for his weapon research and development company. He's thirty five years old. Also seems to have a background in the military. Various honors from combat.'

Ayane handed him the scroll of papyrus paper and then drew back her hand. Ryu looked over the writing on the scroll. It seemed to be an order for an artifact. He looked up at Ayane.

'And this is?'

Ayane smirked thinly at a moment of personal satisfaction that she could show how good a kunoichi she was. She slid over to Ryu and then looked over his shoulder, almost whispering into his ear.

'It appears to be an artifact order, yes?'

Ryu nodded in acknowledgement. Ayane gripped ythe scroll and held it to the fire so the light shone through. New symbols became visible in the spacing between the artifact order. They read:

'_Dear Mr. Z, I am grateful to have your backing on the plan. I have hoped so long for this moment to come and it seems like the Enclave's wishes are finally coming true. Our army stands ready for his coming.'_

Ryu lowered the paper. New questions flooded his mind. Who was Mr. Z and who or what was the Enclave? What were their wishes? He felt he needed to go and find out more informtion himself. He turned to Ayane.

'Do you know anything about what this message means?'

Ayane shrugged.

'Not as of yet. I still have myself and a few other members of the Hajin Mon looking into it. We have no idea who this Mr. Z is. It was an intercepted outgoing message from Dyne to an unknown address. Private delivery.'

Ryu handed the note back to Ayane. She rolled it up tightly and slipped it into a small holding pouch. She then returned to where she had ben sitting before, across from Ryu and next to Luna. Ryu looked at them both.

'You two seem to be getting along.'

Luna and Ayane looked at each other then smiled.

'Yes, we're getting to be friends.' Ayane replied.

Ryu raised his brow and looke dat Luna. He smiled at her and she blushed before getting up and grabbing a bucket.

'I'm going to fetch some fresh water.'

With that she walked out of the door and left Ayane and Ryu alone. Ayane stopped smiling immediately. There was silence for a moment as Ryu looked out the window into the sunny midday sky. Ayane sighed and Ryu turned back to her.

'What is it?'

'I don't know what you see in her. She seems more trouble than good. She'll only prevent you accomplishing your goals.'

Ryu took offense at this. He had made a promise to Luna and he was alkso quite fond of her. He didn't take kindly to her being criticised. He frowned at ayane.

'Hold your tongue Ayane.'

Ayane simply smiled darkly and shrugged.

'Fair enough Master Ryu. I was simply,' she paused for a moment before continuing as if searching for the right words 'voicing my opinion.'

'Well then I would like you to know that your opinion of Luna is unwelcome.'

Ayane frowned back at Ryu. Ryu noticed her anger building but she managed to hold it in. She simply smirked half-heartedly, got to her feet and hastily walked towards the door.

'Where are you going?'

Ayane didn't stop to reply, speaking as she passed.

'I have work to do.'

With that she left and Ryu turned back to the fire in the centre of the room, gazing into the licking flames. Ayane was a very headstrong girl. He had known that for some time. She did her job well enough but she would sometimes lose herself in her feelings and opinions. Ryu never fuly understood why but he didn't think too much on the matter, lying back in his bed and resting somemore. He waited for a few minutes before getting up, folding the cover neatly where he had been laying. He felt the warm breeze blowing through the window on his skin, it was a calming feeling. His leg didn't hurt anymore and he could walk around perfectly fine. He quickly slipped on his ninja gear and picked up his sword from its stand. Ryu slid on the head dress and pulled up his mask to cover his face. At that moment Luna returned, walking in through the door and seeing ryu up and about.

'Feeling better now?'

Ryu turned to her, looking at her over his shoulder. He gave her a hidden smile.

'Much better thanks to you.'

Luna beamed and walked to the centre of the room, placing the water beside the fire and sitting down. Ryu noticed she was still wearing the same clothes. He felt she might want to change and he knew he had some female clothes in the wardrobe from the previous owners of this house. He turned to her.

'If you'd like, you can change your clothes. There are some things which you might like in the wardrobe.'

Luna smiled and nodded gratefully before getting up and going over to the wardrobe. She slung open the doors and her eyes widened in awe at the high quality dresses and robes of every colour imagineable which hung from hangers neatly. She took down a red dress first then grabbed a black dress in her other hand. She seemed to scrutinize and deliberate which to wear for a moment before replacing them back and grabbing a jade green robe. Dragon-like patterns streamed across the surface which glistened as the silk it was made from caught the light. She turned to Ryu, holding it against her as if trying it on.

'Can I wear this?'

Ryu smiled.

'You can wear whatever you want.'

Luna jumped happily. She had been wearing the same robe for nearl six days and the opportunity to change was a god send. She immediately slipped off her robe. Ryu's eyes widened and he turned in slight embarassment. His curiosity got the better fo him, as did his emotions for her. He turned slightly and gazed at her standing there naked. He admired the slender shape of her back and her buttocks, eyeing along hr body, not like a pervert, simply adoring her form for its beauty. He sighed and turned away again, managing to contain his curiosity. He heard the sound of her slipping the new clothing on then turned around a again. Luna turned and smiled, she struck a pose like a child would and spoke.

'What do you think?'

Ryu laughed heartily. Luna joined in.

'It looks wonderful on you.'

Luna's smile grew and she walked over and kissed Ryu on the cheek charmingly. Ryu smiled again, still hidden from view by his mask. He suddenly thought of where they were going. He didn't want Luna to be unprotected. He reached down to the lower shelf of his sword rack and gripped the tanto. The hilt and sheath were intricately decorated with green and gold and red gems glistened. He drew the blade slightly and saw the Hayabusa inscription an inch from the hilt. This tanto was an heirloom of his family and it had been handed down to him along with the Dragon Sword when his father had gone to train in the Sacred Forest. He knew it was a fine weapon, master-crafted to precision. It had never been used in combat but Ryu knew it would suffice. He turned to Luna and held the blade out. Luna looked at it then up at Ryu.

'We're going on a trip. You may never need this but should things get rough and I'm not there...' Ryu paused.

Luna looked back at the tanto and hesitantly grasped it, lifting it from Ryu's hand. She was surprised by how light it was. Ryu spoke again.

'Take good care of it, for it will take good care of you in times of need. It has been in my family for many years and now I pass it to you.'

Luna considered his affection and what this meant. He hugged Ryu and whispered in his ear.

'I shall keep it safe and I'm sure it hsall keep me safe.'

Ryu smiled and embraced her before walking out of the house, Luna following closely behind. She slipped the tanto into her belt. The colours seemed to compliment her robe. thew colours mingling well and giving her added beauty to her appearance. Ryu was still shocked by her resemblance to Rachel. He didn't let it bother him too much. He knew if he did then it would flood his mind with unpleasant memories and questions.

'Where are we going?'

Luna skipped to Ryu's side and looked up at him to wait for his reply.

'We're going to the city of Vigoor. I have to find out some information.'

Luna nodded and sighed in agreement.

'We can be a team.' she chuckled.

Ryu laughed a little as they set off down the road to the nearest village.

'Yes, we can be a team.'

'Yay!'

Luna planted another kiss on his cheek and then looked ahead with a contented smile as they walked. She had already fallen in love with ryu and didn't know if he felt the same. The kiss several nights back made her feel so alive again. It made her forget her troubles. She hoped he felt the same. She gave a slight sideways glance towards him, atempting not to seem too obsessed. She felt she had someone again. She had lost her family but gained ryu and she loved him so much but couldn't bring herself to tell him. not at the moment anyways. How her boldness would take her later on was unclear. She lost herself in daydreams of his love. Ryu was asking himself much the same questions. He knew he had fallen for this young girl who he had met out of the blue. He didn't understand how he could fall in love so quickly. In fact, he never knew he could fall in love at all. It was an odd concoction of emotions and feelings which seemed like a brand new lease on life to him. It let him forget the bad memories and took his mind off of the agony and sorrow in his life. He wished he could bring himself to tell her how he felt but he didn't know if it would scare her off. He opened his mouth to speak, gathering the confidence to say how he felt. Luna looked at him and smiled. He closed his mouth without saying a word, keeping it inside. He had to concentrate on his current task and he had to make sure she was safe. He only hoped he could keep her safe through this difficult and dangerous task.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours before Luna and Ryu reached the nearest village. It was only a small place but Ryu had a friend here and he had a helicopter. It would make their journey to Vigoor a little easier at any rate. Ryu despised using such a modern method of transport, preferring to keep to a strict ninja doctrineesque view of things. The old ways were better in his eyes. They were greeted at the town entrance by two Vigoorian guards, their electrified batons crackling an dhissing with energy. They walked over to Ryu and looked him up and down, their view concentrating on his sword. One wore their standard issue headgear, a gas mask like mask covering his face the other had taken his off, it hung at his side, clinking against his armoured trousers with every step. A cigarette sat smoking away in his mouth, a thin trail of smoke passing across his face before it disipated into the air. The one with a mask spoke first.

'You, stay where you are.'

Ryu stopped immediately, Luna standing stock still slightly further back. The guard walked right up to him and took a closer inspection. He seemed to notice Ryu's fiend-like skin, backing off slightly when he did. The second guard walked forwards.

'What's your business here?'

Ryu turned to him, still standing still. He didn't need a fight now. Not in as public a place as this. Apart from that he knew what those electric batons felt like and it wasn't pleasant.

'We're simply looking for transport to the city of Vigoor. I have a friend here who can give me and my companion a ride there.'

The guard laughed and took a long drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke directly in Ryu's face. Ryu turned his face slightly, the smell of smoke making him almost wretch in disgust. The second guard whispered something into the smoking guard's ear. He grunted in slight surprise.

'Oh really. And, umm, why might you being going to Vigoor then?'

Ryu waited for a moment before thinking through an answer to reply with.

'Private business involving the girl.'

ryu gestured at Luna without turning his gaze from the guards. They peered at the girl, looking her up and down. The smoker smiled sleazily at her and winked. Ryu noticed and glared at the guard, who's expression changed when he noticed Ryu's look. The two guards conferred for a moment before turnoing back to Ryu.

'We're going to have to take your weapon, sir. Safety, you understand.'

Ryu glared at them. Nobody would be taking his sword from him. Not now and not ever.

'I won't relinquish my sword to the likes fo you.'

The guards laughed a bit, unhooking their batons from their belts. They stepped forwards, gripping the handles of their weapons tightly in preparation.

'It's not your decision to make, mate. Now are you going to give up your weapons or are we going to have to take them off you and stick you in a cell for a while? That might show you your place.'

Ryu reitterated what he had said before, refusing to give up his sword. He could tell the guards were nervous and agitated, their motions hesitant. One of them clicked their communicator on and spoke into it.

'We need a few extra men. We have an unco-operative person here at the north entrance.'

There was a brief hising crackle before a reply echoed through.

'Alright, we're sending two extra guards to your position. Hold tight.'

The communicator's hissing died down and the guard loked back at Ryu with a smug smile painted on his face as if he had just bettered Ryu. Ryu's expression didn't change and the guard swallowed deeply, taking another long drag from his cigarette. His hand was shaking as he did so and the masked guard was constantly changing his gaze from Ryu to his fellow guard then back to Ryu. Ryu simply laughed. The smoking guard threw his cigarette down and raised his baton.

'What the fuck are you laughing at?'

Ryu turned to him and delivered a quick punch, smashing the guard in the nose with his fist. The guard fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes, the sound of his armour crashing to the ground echoing out. The second guard took a swing at Ryu in retaliation but his nerves got the best of him and he was too predictable. Ryu stepped to the side and grabbed and guard's arm, dragging him down to the ground and delivering a swift elbow the back of his head. The guard groaned and fell unconscious. The unmasked guard was just getting to his feet and Ryu span around, bringing his shin into the side of the man's head, knocking him out cold. Ryu grabbed Luna's hand and darted off to the side, moving into an alleyway and sitting in the shadows.

'Why did you do that?' Luna said, slightly confused.

'They know who I am. Let's just say that last time I paid the city of Vigoor a visit I caused a little bit of trouble for them.'

Luna didn't ask any questions. She didn't need to know and she knew that whatever ryu had done was with reason. They ducked down quickly as another two guards ran up and observed Ryu's handy-work. The two guards had a little laugh at the two unconscious guards. Ryu overheard their convrsation with mild interest.

'Looks like these two bit off more than thye could chew.'

'Yeah.'

'We should report it in.'

The other guard laughed.

'Why bother. Whatever happened here, these guys deserved it. Besides, this guy is an asshole.'

One of the guards tapped the unmasked guard in the side with his foot. The other one laughed out loud.

'Yeah, that's true. I'll still call it in though. We don't want some trouble-maker runing around town.'

'It's your call.'

One guard crackled on his radio while the other bent down and rifled through the unmasked guard's pockets, pulling out a lighter and a packet of cigarettes. He slipped them into his own pocket and tapped the guard on the head.

'Mine now.'

The guard on the radio motioned for the other one to shut, tapping him on the head indignantly. Ryu heard their headquarters come in oer the radio and then listened as the guards reported the two guards. Ryu started to wish he had dragged them off into the alleyway with himself and Luna. At least then they may not have reported it in. He cursed himself for his lack of professionalism. He didn't bother to hear the rest of the guards' conversation, grabbing Luna's hand gently and leading her down the dark alleyway. They turned several corners in the darkness, passing one or two leering tramps who stank of booze and wolf whistled at Luna. Ryu despaired at the state of the town. They eventually emerged out onto another road near to their destination. If they could make it down the road without being noticed they could get to Kuro's shop and from there they could get to Vigoor. They started off, keeping close to the walls to avoid as much attention as possible. The street was fairly empty but a few people bustled about on their daily routines, shopping or making deliveries or visiting friends. A small group of guards walked onto the street further ahead and Ryu noticed, pushing open the nearest shop door and draging Luna inside. He didn't take time to notice the shopkeeper, simply darting to the window and peering out cautiously. Suddenly a voice spoke up behind him.

'It is good to see you again Sir Ninja.'

Ryu recognized the voice and turned on his heel. The man across the counter was an old man with a thin smile on his face. Ryu recognized him immediately.

'Muramasa? You old dog. What are you doing here?'

The old man smiled.

'I like to travel. Are you in some spot of trouble again?'

'You could say that.'

Ryu turned back to the window and continued to scan the street, watching the group of guards. They were being particularly low key. Probably didn't want to start a panic amongst the people in the street. They slowly walked up, their weapons holstered so not to look as if they were after someone. They went from door to door, checking in each shop.

'And who is this fine young lady?'

Luna smiled and bowed to Muramasa. Ryu turned around.

'Muramasa, meet Luna.'

Muramasa looked at ryu and even thought he said nothing Ryu knew he could tell that Ryu had feelings for the girl. He turned his gaze back to Luna with the slow deliberation he had always had. Ryu walked away from the window and over to the counter. He drew a golden scarab from a pouch at his side and placed it on the counter.

'Another to add to your collection, friend.'

Muramasa's old eyes lit up with glee. He had always searched for a full set of golden scarabs and he wasn't far off from having them all thanks to Ryu. He never questioned where or how Ryu happened to come across them, he just knew that as long as Ryu brought them, his collection grew more and more complete. He picked it up and walked over to a small cupboard, placing it next to the others he had stored. He then returned to the counter again.

'I have nothing to give you I'm afraid.'

Ryu waved his hand.

'Think nothing of it. I owe you a lot for your help. I may not be here today had it not been for your skil with blacksmithing.'

Muramasa let out a croaky laugh, one you would expect to hear from any old person. He nodded and lifted a cup of tea from under his counter, sipping it slowly before replacing it where it had sat previously.

'So what brings you to this town? What happened to your shop in Vigoor?'

Muramasa took a breath.

'I simply felt like a change of scenery.'

That was good enough an answer for Ryu. He turned back to the window and saw the guards coming past. He hastily turned back to Muramasa and grabbed Luna, pulling her over the shop counter and they both hid underneath it. They heard the door swing open, a small bell ringing the entry of another person. The sound of heavy booted feet on the wooden floor echoed out. Muramasa suddenly spoke up.

'Hello gentlemen. What can I do to help you?'

Some footsteps drew near to the counter an dryu drew his sword slightly, ready for whatever happened.

'Have you seen a ninja and a young girl?'

Muramasa laughed.

'I'm a blacksmith. I see many ninjas and I see many young girls, most of them kunoichi. But none today.'

The guard seemed to pause, scanning the old man for any hesitation or nervousness.

'Alright, sorry ot have bothered you.'

The guard turned around and walked away from the counter, the sound fo the door opening and the bell ringing followed by the sound of many footsteps signalled them leaving. Muramasa didn't look down at Ryu or Luna. He just spoke.

'My, my, my. what have you gotten yourself into this time?'

Ryu stood up, checkng it was all clear before limbing back over the counter, gratiously helping Luna over and apologising for draging her. He looked out the window again quickly before answering.

'Nothing. Simply a slight disagreement with a guard over whether I should keep my sword or not.'

Muramasa laughed at that and sat down in the chair behind his counter. Ryu opened the door slowly and turned.

'I'll be seeing you Muramasa.'

Muramasa aved and laughed and with that Ryu and Luna dashed outside. They walked down the street as quickly as possible, crossing over and making it to Kuro's shop safely. Kuro sat in a chair, sprawled out and topless, his fat gut hanging over the top of his trousers slightly. He was snoring loudly and woke up as Ryu closed the door. He mumbled incoherently for a bit as he tried to wake up properly. Ryu could just make out a sleepy 'Hello, how can Kuor's Curiosities help you?' before Kuro realised who it was.

'Oh, it's you.'

Ryu chuckled.

'Hello Kuro. Looking after yourself I see.'

Kuro got to his feet and dusted some crumbs off of his belly, the chair creaking as he got out of it. He scratched himsefl inappropriately and ryu coughed, gesturing towards Luna. Kuro stopped immediately and hastily moved his hand away from his groin, bowing.

'My apologies miss.'

Luna just laughed and turned to Ryu.

'You have funny firends.'

Ryu chuckled as well. He walked over to Kuro's counter, Kuro opening the side door and standing behind it. Kuro leant on the counter and looked at Ryu.

'Now, I doubt you're here to buy anything. So what is it you want?'

Ryu smiled.

'Funny you should ask. I need a ride to Vigoor and you're the noly helicopter pilot in these parts.'

Kurpo thought for a moment, stroking his chubby chin with his sausage-like fingers. He peered at Ryu with a slight sideways scrutiny before leaning back on the counter fully and looking ryu in the eyes.

'What's in it for me? After all, I could get in a lot of trobule for this.'

Ryu produced a small piece of wrapped up paper. He undid the rope knot and it slipped open revealing a small pile of money. Kuro's eyes locked onto the shining coins and a smile creeped across his face in glee. He looked back up at Ryu.

'Kuro, chopper pilot extraordinaire at your service sir.'

Ryu patted him on the shoulder.

'I knew you wouldn't let me down.'

Luna smiled at Kuro. She went and hugged him quickly across the counter before embracing Ryu. Kuro smiled gleefully even more. He wasn't used to female contact.

'Thank you Mr. Kuro.' Luna beamed.

Kuro tried to manage a 'No problem.' but the words wouldn't come out. He just coughed and turned around, grabbing his jacket and letting Ryu and Luna through. They followed him up several flights of stairs and out onto the roof. the warm late-day sun beat down and was pleasent to the skin. Ahead of them sat Kuro's helicopter. It had used to be a military chopper but it went down and Kuro managed to salvage it and bring it back to working condition. It still looked a wreck but as far as its internals, engine and structural integrity went, it was as good as new. Well, that's how Kuro described it. Ryu wasn't quite sure. Kuro turned to them.

'Shall we?'


	6. Chapter 6

Ryu, Luna and Kuro had climbed aboard the helicopter, Kuro flicking on various flying aids as soon as he was sat comfily in the cockpit. He turned around to Luna and Ryu checking they were in an secure before turning back and starting the rotors. The low whumping sound of the metal blades spinning echoed through the internals of the helicopter and as they span the down draft kicked up dust from the rooftop it was landed on. A clud of dust blew outwards, spiralling off into the air before thinning out. Ryu turned to Luna who was sat stock still in the chair, clutching the underneath for dear life. He leant across, the sound of the rotors getting louder and faster now.

'Are you alright?'

Luna turned to him in a startled manner before smiling nervously.

'Yes.' She paused as the helicopter began to take off, lifting itself into the air slowly, 'I'm fine.'

Ryu shrugged his shoulders and accepted her obviously false answer. He rested his head back against the cold steel of the helicopter interior, looking out of the open side-door as they started to fly over the town. Ryu watched the streets, the guards still patrolling it in search of Ryu and Luna. He felt a low chuckle rise up at the humour that they wouldn't have much luck finding either himself or his female companion. Buildings shot by as they flew and suddenly the urban scenery changed to rolling country side, dotted with trees and other beautiful landmarks. Sheep scattered in all directions as the helicopter flew low over a hill, Kuro laughing heartily at the fear he instilled in the flocking animals. He turned to Ryu for a moment.

'So what do you plan on doing when you get to Vigoor?'

Ryu got to his knees and shifted forwards, resting an arm against the empty cockpit chair.

'I've just got business there. I'd say more but I don't feel I can.'

Ryu gave a locking glance at Kuro who simply nodded and turned away from Ryu again. Ryu looked out through the cockpit window then back at Luna. She lay against the bulkhead of the helicopter, eyes closed and breathing lightly. Ryu smiled a little at how cute she looked. He had forgotten the fear of his fondness of Luna. Now he simply relished the fact she was there and he was with her. He sat back next to her a enjoyed the flight. It would be a few hours before they reached Vigoor but if there was one thing Ryu was good at it was patience.

Suddenly Vigoor came into view on the horizon. They were close to the hardest part of their journey. Ryu shifted forwards and lay a hand on Kuro's shoulder. He leant down and held his head by Kuro's ear.

'Land off outside Vigoor to attract less attention.'

Kuro nodded then leant forwards, squinting ahead. He mouthed the words 'what is that' before a fighter flashed past. Kuro let go of the controls and the helicopter span madly for a moment before he managed to regain his compossure. The hover jet floated by the side of the helicopter's open bulkhead door, turning towards it. Ryu looked out at the shining metal nose of the jet. A beamlamp switched on, dazling Ryu for a moment before his vision adjusted. Luna woke up and screamed as she saw the jet.

'You are not authorized to enter this air space. We are authorized to shoot you down by authority of Emperor Vigoor.'

The barrel of the nose mounted vulcan cannon slowly began to spin, Ryu shot forwards, leaping out and landing on the roof of the jet's cockpit. The jet span away slightly, the vulcan cannon firing and narrowly missing the tail. The second jet screamed towards Ryu and opened fire. Ryu slipped to the wing, the rounds slamming through the cockpit of the jet and causing the pilot to scream over the loudspeaker. The jet sparked and exploded, alunching Ryu into the air. He placed his hands together in two fists and raised two fingers on each hand, touching the tips. He closed his eyes and heard the jet scream back towards him as he started to descend.

'Inferuno jutsu!'

Ryu pushed forwards his hand at the jet as tendrils of flame engulfed him then blasted forwards in a ball of ninpo fire. The jet tried to turn away but was too late and the ball of fire struck under the cockpit, causing the jet to explode into flame and wreckage. Ryu whipped out a hand, a rope shooting forwards and wrapping onto the helicopter's landing leg. He swang down and nearly lost his grip on the rope but managed to hold on, swinging to a stop ner the helicopter. Kuro lowered it and Ryu leapt to the ground when he was a few metres above, rolling out of the way of the landing helicopter. Luna leapt off as soon as it touched down running for Ryu and leaping at him, wrapping her arms around him. Tears streamed down her face, running down along the arm of his leather ninja gear. she pulled back slightly and pounded a fist into his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shouted at Ryu in a loving, worried way.

'Don't do that again! I got so worried! So scared!'

Ryu smiled at her and ran a hand down her cheek, catching a tear with his finger and looking at it for a while before hugging Luna once more.

'I'm sorry. I swore to protect you and that's what I had to do.'

Luna sighed heavily and rested her head on Ryu's chest, worry having worn her out a lot. Ryu rested his cheek on her head. Kuro coughed from the cockpit.

'I hate to mess up this touching situation but I'm out of here alright.'

Ryu let go of Luna brielfy.

'You hurry back home. I don't want any more jets coming after you.'

Kuro sighed heavily and nodded, switching on the engine and lifting off before flying away, soon disapearing over the tree line. Ryu watched until the helicopter was totally out of sight then turned back to Luna. He hadn't turned full circle when Luna kissed him unexpectedly. He stood dumbstruck for a moment before kissing back. Luna and Ryu stood there for a while, kissing in the middle of the field with the sun beating down before Luna pulled away and smiled at him, just managing to stiffle tears.

'Don't worry me too much, alright.'

Ryu could do nothing but nod as Luna turned towards the city of Vigoor. She spoke to Ryu without turning back, hiding the tears that ran down her face.

'There's Vigoor. What now?'

Ryu stepped towards her, sighing to himself unaudibly so she didn't notice. Luna quickly wiped away the tears, trying to do it subtly but Ryu noticed. He didn't mention anything. letting her have her pride. He didn't feel she needed to not show her feelings but if she felt she should hide them then he wasn't going to try and stop her.

'We'll have to try and get into the city and find a place to stay. It won't be dificult.'

Ryu walked towards the city and Luna followed closely behind, softly singing a song from her childhood. It took them only a few minutes to reach the main gates of Vigoor city and Ryu stepped to the side of them. The gates were huge and there were no guards about.

'Luna, climb on my back.'

Luna did so, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Ryu shifted a little, balancing out her weight distribution on his body then dusted his hands with the gravel from the ground before starting to scale the walls. He didn't mind her weight on his back. It was more training for him if it was too much to take and he was determined not to drop her or let go. He could do if he didn't want Luna or both of them to coem to a messy end. He moved his hands and feet from outcrop to outcrop, carefully climbing with slow but steady speed. He made sure each hold point was strong enough to take some weight. It took a while but eventually he reached the top, laying both hands on the top edge.

'Climb up onto the wall.'

Luna did as she was told, slowly moving up and over Ryu, onto the wide top of the wall and sitting down. Ryu pulled his weight and flipped onto the top, landing beside Luna. They both looked out over the rooftops of the city. It was an oddly beautiful mix of building designs, like a field of giant blades of stone grass. Luna leapt to the nearest rooftop and Ryu followed. He was surprised that she had taken the initiative to move ahead. A smile crept onto his face as he followed her to the next edge. Luna looked down then stepped back. She hadn't realised how high up they were. She clutched onto Ryu, shaking a little. Ryu rested a hand on her head, stroking her hair before kneeling down in front of her.

'Don't worry. I'll be here to help you.'

Luna still shook slightly and looked at him before glancing back at the egde. Ryu walked past her and leapt the gap. It wasn't far but it was still quite daunting for someone to do if they weren't used to it. Luna took a small run up and leapt, landing in Ryu's arms on the next rooftop. He put her down and smiled at her.

'See. What ddi I tell you.'

Luna smiled at Ryu for a moment. Suddenly, the sound of clapping echoed from behind. Luna looked over Ryu's shoulder and Ryu turned his head slightly. There stood a young woman, no older than twenty three. she wore a full body black ninja suit, the mask and head dress pulled off so her auburne hair flowed freely in the wind. She was of captivating beauty and the way she moved gave off the image that she knew it. A pair of kunai on chains hung from her waist band. They were embedded with several small jewels along the blades. Ryu turned fully and stepped infront of Luna to shield her.

'Who are you?'

The woman stepped forwards slightly.

'The name is Melina, and yours fellow ninja?'

'Ryu Hayabusa, Keeper of the Dragon Sword.'

The woman smirked slightly and started to walk to the side, circling towards Ryu and Luna. She didn't look directly at them but her eyes were locked on. Without warning she flung one of the kunai at Ryu. In one swift motion Ryu drew the Dragon Sword and swattewd the kunai to the ground. Melina pulled it back to her hand and laughed.

'This could be interesting.'

Ryu raised his sword and kept his eyes on Melina. He couldn't avoid this fight.


	7. Chapter 7

The air seemed to crackle with anticipation of battle, sunlight beaming down on the rooftop and heating the roof slates to near burning heat. Ryu's sword glinted brightly in the light, as did Melina's kunai, sending dancing reflected dots of light across the rooftop's dusty stone tiles. Luna cowered behind Ryu, who did as he had promised, protecting her with his own body. A moment or two passed without and action or sound as the two combatants looked at each other then suddenly Melina flung a kunai towards Ryu. Ryu stepped forwards, dodging the kunai and knocking to the ground before it reached Luna, rolling against the chain and running towards Melina. He hadn't stepped with four feet of her before Melina span the other kunai around in a defensive arc, sparks flying off as it scraped the roofing slates. Ryu, slid and stabbed his blade forwards, the kunai's chain wrapping around it and clasping it tightly. Melina let out a small laugh and leapt forwards, kicking Ryu heavily in the chest. Ryu span back, sprawling across the rooftop, his sword being pulled from his hands by the grip of Melina's kunai. She puled back her other kunai and smiled.

'Disarmed at the start of a fight? Terrible form, Ryu.'

She swang the free kunai in an arc, barely two inches off of the roof. Luna screamed out in worry, her eyes widening. Ryu rolled onto his front and pressed down with his hands, jumping his body over the swing. He landed on all fours again then got to his feet, brushing the dust from his front. He faced Melina who was still smirking, still swinging the kunai with Ryu's sword attached. She span and flung both kunai at Ryu, he waited as they shot towards him until they were a mere few feet in front of him then ducked, reached up and grabbing his sword. He yanked, pulled it free, then swang it upwards, knocking one kunai high into the air. Ryu glared at Melina with a mixed feeling of rage and calm.

'Don't underestimate an unarmed opponent, Melina.'

Melina was slightly taken aback. She realised she had made a mistake and swore to herself she would not make another. She withdrew both kunai and stood still for a moment before grabbing the kunai's themselves in her hands and running towards Ryu. She lapet forwards, bringing both kunai down at Ryu, who brought his sword up and blocked the blow, stepping back and readying himself again. Before he could completely prepare, Melina delivered a swift elbow to his chest. Ryu grunted as the blow winded him, he fell to his knees but managed to block another dowanward strike from Melina before lifting up and kneeing her in the chin. She was thrown back, lifting off of the ground from the force of the blow. She clattered across the roofing slates, several dislodging as her knees and elbows struck them. She got to her knees and raised a hand to her lip, wiping away the thin trickle of blood. She looked at the red, sticky liquid on her fingers then glared at Ryu.

'You made me bleed!? Me!? Bleed!?'

She roared and got to her feet, throwing one kunai forwards and running after it. Ryu brought up is sword and deflected the kunai but Melina had managed to get close enough. She slashed her other kunai across. Ryu tried to leapt out of reach but it still managed to cut through his suit and deep into his chest. Droplets of blood sprinkled into the air and splattered onto the rooftop tiles. Ryu stumbled back and brought a hand up to the wound as Melina got to her feet and licked the blood from her kunai, smiling darkly. Ryu ignored the wound and took up stance once more, raising his sword to shoulder height and pointing it forwards, his hands held tightly to his shoulder. Melina span, bringing the other kunai around from where it lay, several metres away. It span on it's chain towards Ryu's arm. Luna tried to step in the way, not wanting Ryu to be hurt anymore.

'Luna! No!'

Ryu grabbed her and turned, baring his back to the kunai.

'Ryu!'

Ryu groaned in pain as the kunai lodged itself into his right shoulder blade, the tip of the blade penetrating through and bursting out through the front, dripping with blood. Luna's eyes widened in a mixture of fear, shock and admiration for Ryu. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Ryu fell to his knees from the pain. Luna knelt down and didn't know what to do, her hands hovering from place to place over him but not touching him incase she caused more pain. She was going spare with upset and worry and guilt, knowing Ryu may not have been hurt if she hadn't stepped in the way to try and protect him. She couldn't stop apologising to Ryu who just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Shut up and move. I don't want you getting hurt.'

Melina had spent this time relishing the fact she had hurt someone, smiling and laughing in te background. She walked over and grabbed Luna by her hair, yanking her to her feet. She yanked Luna's air down, forcing her to meet Melina's eyes.

'Now, now little girl. Don't get involved with big kids games or you might get hurt.'

Melina raised a kunai to Luna's neck and Luna started to shake with fear, closing her eyes and crying. Ryu saw this, feeling a flood of anger and an enervating power, pushing himself up and thrusting his sword into Melina's thigh, driving it straight through. Melina shrieked in pain and pulled back, letting go of Luna and pulling off of Ryu's sword. She clutched the wound and fell back onto the roofing tiles. Ryu slowly got to his feet, the kunai still in his shoulder, the chain attached to it leading to Melina's hand. Ryu managed to stand up fully and Melina yanked the chain slightly, causing a bolt of pain to run through Ryu's shoulder. He resisted the urge to fall to his knees and stumbled forwards slightly, pointing the sword at Melina. She froze, even stopping from showing the pain in her leg as Ryu's Dragon Sword's tip pushed at her throat. Ryu reached back and yanked the kunai out, throwing it beside her. He breathed heavily and looked directly into her eyes with a resolve crumbling stare.

'Leave now and tell whoever sent you to be wary. If you don't leave then you'll die here.'

Melina sat up cautiously, getting to her feet slowly from the pain in her leg. All the while, Ryu's sword was to her throat and his eyes never left hers. Melina sighed and lowered her head, a droplet of blood falling to the floor from her still bleeding lip.

'Alright fellow ninja.'

Melina turned and started to limp towards the edge of the rooftop. Ryu turned to Luna who ran up and hugged him. She gripped tightly, closing her tear-filled eyes and pressing her face against his chest. Ryu hugged her back and smiled with relief. He had succeeded in his promise to her and managed to protect her from harm. Luna took a step back and looked up at Ryu, gazing into his eyes with tears of joy. Her face suddenly dropped and she screamed. Ryu turned and grabbed the kunai which flew towards him, Melina standing several metres away, breathing angrily. Ryu raised his hand and closed his eyes, whispering for a moment to himself. Melina threw the other kunai towards him and Ryu shoved forwards his hand.

'Jutsu kaze!'

A tremendous blast of wind flew from Ryu, blowing the second kunai back and throwing Melina off of the rooftop. Ryu closed his eyes and let go of the kunai he held in his hand, hearing Melina scream as she fell from the rooftop towards the ground. There was a gut-wrenching crunch as she struck the cobbled street below, her scream stopping immediately. Ryu turned and rested a hand on Luna, turning her from the egde and walking towards the opposite edge of the rooftop. Just like that the fight between Ryu and Melina was over and Ryu didn't show any respect to her for her cowardly back attack. He had given her a choice to live or to die and she had not chosen to live. Luna looked back at the edge she had been blown off of and then turned away, forgetting her just like Ryu had done. Luna and Ryu leapt to the next rooftop then used the rooftop doorway to descend into the building, walking carefully through the brightly coloured, wallpapered stairwell and passing beautifully sculpted architecture. The sound of music emmanated through a doorway to their left, the sound of a domestic argument emmanating from a doorway to the right. It was life as normal in the city with people living their lives, oblivious to all the dark actions which perforated the picturesque lifestyles of its inhabitants. Ryu knew they hadn't seen te last attack on their life and once more he wondered how she had known they would be there. He also couldn't help but ask himself was it him they were after or was it Luna. He looked down at her subtly, Luna not noticing. He didn't think any less of her for being a possible cause of trouble but he would have liked to know what it was that was causing such unrest amongst the assassins, Vigoor and ninjas. First the attack at Ryu's home and now the attack from Melina. Ryu was prepared for many more battles.

'Luna?'

Luna turned to him and looked up.

'Yes?'

Ryu spent a while thinking of how to say what was on his mind. He didn't want to upset her or give the impression he was paranoid of her and yet he needed to ask. He decided to come right out and ask. He stopped walking, Luna stopping a foot or two ahead and turning.

'There's something about you that is causing a lot of people to chase you. I don't know what it is and I don't know if you do either but I need you to tell me anything which might cause them to seek you out.'

Luna looked at the floor, a tear falling to the polished wood flooring boards and splashing into a beautiful but hardly noticed pattern.

'It may not be to do with you, it might be to do with...' Ryu stopped for a moment before touching on the next topic, '...your parents.'

The memory of Luna's parents death was still fresh in her mind and Ryu could tell by the wa her face changed when he mentioned them. She whispered something under her breath, shaking with upset. Ryu knelt down and lifted her face with a finger under her chin. She whispered it again, still unaudible to Ryu.

'Luna, I can't hear what you are saying?'

Luna sighed heavily before speaking up.

'My parents weren't my real parents. They found me when I was only five years old. I had been a test-subject for a sick, twisted experiment to try and make a perfect host for Doku to restore his own life from. I wasn't the only one. There were several others of differing ages. I had always been looked after by Tengi, the oldest of us. He was twenty years old back then.'

Luna paused for a moment to gather her composure and try to lock away the upset she unravelled in her memories.

'Tengi was like a big brother to me, he was the closest thing to family that I had. He was the first to die when they realised that not all candidates were viable to be used. They said it was his unyielding spirit to survive and his unco-operative nature which made him worthless to them. He wouldn't let them use his life and they killed him.'

Luna burst into tears which flowed like rain drops from the sky. She nearly fell to her knees as she began to shake with upset. Ryu comforted her, resting a hand on her head and stroking her hair, hugging her tightly.

'How did you escape?'

Luna looked at him, snffing heavily and stopping the tears momentarily.

'Two of the other test subjects, Kaji and Yuli, whisked me and one other away when there was an attack on the facility. Apparently one or more of the other test subjects had tried to break free by fighting their way out. They failed but it gave Kaji and Yuli enough of a chance to crawl out through the air ducts with myself and Nano. They tried to get us away from there but they were shot down by guards as they tried tor un. Yuli, who had been holding me, was shot first and fell atop me, barely stopping herself from crushing my small frame. Kaji made it slightly further before he and Nano were killed. I wasn't found, Yuli using her last breath to cover my unconscious body with leaves before the guards managed to drag their corpses away.'

Luna was wracked with upset and misery, crumbling to her knees and crying out loud. The music stopped, as did the argument in the other room. Ryu lifted Luna up in his arms and carried her down the stairs as quickly as he could. He didn't want any added attention and he didn't think Luna wanted people to stand there, staring at her as if she was some kind of fairground attraction. Ryu stopped asking questions. He knew slightly more and she had at least given him a possible reason for why she was being chased. He looked down at her in his arms as he descended more stairs with her. She had fallen uncosnscious with grief and lay asleep in his arms. He kicked open the door of a nearby room and thanked luck that it was empty. He slid the door shut behind him and lay Luna down on a mattress he found in a side room. He sighed heavily and placed a cover over her to keep her warm then he sat beside her, crossing his legs and resting his sword across his knees. He watched her sleep and shift as she dreamt. He wondered if she was having good dreams or terrible nightmares, created from memories of the past. He closed his eyes and meditated for a while to pass the time until she awoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryu opened his eyes after meditating for a while, he ran a hand across his knees as he got up, brushing away the dust. Luna was still asleep but she was a lot more relaxed now. Her dreams must have stopped and she now slept calm and peaceful in the mattress. Ryu got to his feet, he felt a strike of pain through his body and he remembered the wounds. He had forgotten about them while listening to Luna's story. He removed his headdress and mask, slinging them aside. He began to remove his upper gear, folding it forwards off of his body. It stuck to his skin where the blood from the wounds had dried. Eventually, Ryu had managed to remove the upper part of his suit and he looked at the wounds, holding them open slightly to check for any metal shards. He angled the wounds towards the fading evening light and when he was satisfied they were clean he got to his feet and walked through the flat. He checked for bandages in every cupboard he could but he had no luck finding any. He ended up settling for the remains of some curtains which he tore up into long strips, wrapping them around his stomach and across his shoulder, completely covering both wounds. He stretched a bit, fanning his arms out slowly before returning to the room in which Luna lay. He sat down, resting his back against the wall and resting his left arm on his updrawn knee. He looked at Luna as she slept, feeling a small smile creep onto his face. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Rachel. Such beauty had been hidden from Ryu's eyes it seemed for a long time. He spent a sort while admiring her before walking out into the front room with a sigh, the similarity to Rachel bringing up unwelcome memories. He slumped down in a dusty chair and looked out of the dirt-covered window. A spider crawled down a crack in the old framing, heading home to its web which sprawled across the lower left of the window pane. Ryu sighed and held his face in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and running his fingers back through his hair.

'Why?' Ryu whispered into the silent air of the room, breaking its total calm.

He looked at the floor and then turned to the mirror which hung on the wall to his left, dusty and shattered. He stood up and walked over, wiping some of the grime away with his hand and seeing his Fiend-like appearance in the mirror. He looked down at himself and then back into the mirror. He felt anger and hatred build up inside of him and he roared loudly, slamming his fist into the already broken mirror, sending shards of glass scattering through the air and glinting in the evening light like small falling fireflies. The sound of glass tinkling across the floor broke the silence even more than the initial sound of Ryu striking the mirror. Ryu flattened out his palm against the mirror's remnants, leaning against the wall and breathing heavily, looking down to the floor. He watched as several tears fell from his eyes, splashing on the ground and being immediately soaked up by the thick layer of dust. He wiped the tears away with the back of his hand, watching them run off the leather gloves he wore. The sound of feet on broken glass echoed from behind and he turned slightly. Luna stood there, looking at Ryu with an expression of worry. Ryu turned away again, feeling too ashamed of his appearance to look her in the eye.

'What's wrong?'

Ryu looked up at the wall before answering.

'Me. I'm wrong!'

Ryu grabbed a piece of mirror from the frame and flung it across the room, smashing through the window and flying out into the evening air. Luna took a few more steps towards Ryu, more glass crunching under her light footsteps. She struggled to fight back tears of her own. She had fallen in love with Ryu and for him to be so hurt affected her just as much. She still wore the dress she had put on while they had been back at Ryu's hut and it was starting to become dirty. Luna found it slightly amusing that Ryu was wearing bandages made from flowery white curtain material but she ignored the humour and concentrated on Ryu's sorow. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting against his back. Ryu sighed and rested a hand on her forearms, stroking her skin gently with his thumb and thinking for a while. Luna stroked Ryu's stomach with her thumbs, planting a quick kiss between his shoulders. Ryu pushed up off of the wall and turned around, hugging her properly.

'I'm sick of being what I am. I'm nothing more than a Fiend. That's the brutal truth of the matter and there's no denying it.'

Luna started to cry, countless tears rolling down her cheeks. She had managed to stiffle them for as long as she could but now the barriers she had created in her own subconscious had broken down and let the feelings out. Ryu was still crying a little, a few more tears trickling down along his face and running along his jaw line. Ryu suddenly felt an urising feeling of self disgust and pulled away from Luna. He wasn't disgusted at her or the feelings, he was simply disgusted by his own appearance and by what he was. He turned away and walked into the room with the rest of his clothing, slipping it on as quickly as he could then returning to the room wth Luna in. He headed straight for the front door and reached for the handle, looking back and stopping before he grasped it. Luna was looking out of the window, her hands raised to her face. She sniffled and whimpered into her hands and Ryu pulled his hand back from the door handle, turning and walking over slowly. His feet crushed the glass with a much louder sound and Luna turned. Her face was wetted by many tears, as were her hands and the evening light illuminated her hands and face slightly, reflecting off of the tears which covered her. She struggled to put a false smile on her face, her lips quivering as she tried to fake her condition. She knew it wouldn't work, it was simply a desperate attempt to not make Ryu feel any worse. Ryu knelt down and held her hands in his. He didn't look at her but tried to. He struggled, lifting his eyes from the floor and managing eventually to lock eye contact with her. It was shakey at first, his gaze darting away before returning to her eyes but eventually he kept eye contact. Luna wailed and wrapped her arms around him tightly, practically leaping out of the chair at him. Ryu held his hands aside as she hugged him, he slowly hugged her in return and rested his chin on her shoulder.

'Why can't you see that I don't care what you are!?'

Luna screamed at him, pulling her face back and looking at him.

'Why!?'

Luna repeated. Ryu couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say in return. He didn't have an answer other than his own self hatred. He hadn't taken into account the unrequited feelings of Luna, who had loved him so much even though he was a Fiend. He didn't know why he had managed to forget about his form up until now and it was thanks to Luna. She made him feel acceptable to himself.

'But,' Ryu paused, 'I'm a Fiend?'

'I love you regardless, you idiot!'

Ryu went quiet, being struck deep inside by Luna's words. Luna hugged him again, crying harder than ever onto his shoulder and gripping tightly to him as if Ryu would fade out of existance if she lost even the smallest amount of grip. She held him so tightly that she ached. Her tears ran across his clothing in streams and her warm breath heated up his shoulder. Ryu stroked her blonde hair and held her close in the other arm. He breathed deeply, sighing as quietly as he could with a feeling of contentment, confusion and abating self-loathing. Before long he was calm and collected, all thoughts of anger having dissipated in the system shock of realisation brought on by Luna's words. Luna had stopped crying as well. She pulled her head back slowly and looked at Ryu before drawing in close and kissing him deeply. Ryu returned the kiss just as passionately, gripping her hair tightly but making sure not to hurt her. Luna's tears abated and she kissed Ryu frantically. There was a loud bang on the door. Both Ryu and Luna stopped and looked at the door, a voice emanating from the other side.

'Whoever is in there, get out. You're not supposed to be in there...and...and I've called guards to clear you out.'

The voice was muffled and quiet but still audible. Ryu shot to his feet and ran to the broken window, looking down then looking up above. He turned to Luna.

'Would you trust me to put your life at danger and keep you safe?'

Luna paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow.

'Yes, why?'

Ryu ran up to her and picked her up in his left arm, running at the window and leaping out. Luna felt the rush of wind as they fell towards the street bellow and she tried to scream. no sound came from her mouth as the backdraft of air stopped her speaking. Ryu flung a ninja rope at a outcrop, the rope wrapping around the stylised ballistrade. The started to swing, coming to a lowest point only one story off of the cobbled street and they crashed through a second floor window. Ryu rolled as he hit the floor, protecting Luna with his arms. He eventually came to a stop and opened his arms, letting Luna roll to the side. She threw up from the gut-churning fall and fear. Ryu looked at her and made a thoughtful expression.

'I guess I should have asked if you were partial to falling first.'

Luna looked at him through slightly straggled hair, some of it tipped with vomit. Ryu just smiled at her. Luna managed a smile too, attempting to seem fearless before vomiting once more on the floor. Ryu rolled away from the growing puddle of Luna's stomach contents which had started slipping towards him. He patted her back and helped her to her feet when she had finished throwing up. Her dress had splatters of vomit on it and Ryu looked at Luna.

'You may want to get some clothes.'

Ryu looked into the room and saw the inhabitants, who he hadn't noticed previously. They stared at the duo with a mixture of fear and confusion. It wasn't every day people crashed through their window and vomited on their floor after all. Ryu walked over to tem, making sure Luna could stand alone.

'Would you mind if my lady friend here borrowed some clothes? I'll pay you for them.'

The couple looked at each other before looking back at Ryu. The woman shrugged.

'Sure, but you're paying for the window too.'

Ryu nodded.

'Of course, please accept my humble apologies for the damage.'

Ryu handed them a small bag of money from one of the pockets in his suit and the woman went and returned with a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and some hiking boots. Ryu gratefully took the clothing and walked over to Luna, resting a hand over her shoulders. He handed her the clothes and Luna shot into the bathroom to get dressed. It wasn't too long before she emerged. Ryu turned back to the couple once more and apologised profusely again before he and Luna shot out of the door. They soon reached the streets which were empty, the day-time bussle having gone home to sleep as night drew nearer. They would need to try and find a place to stay in Tairon, otherwise they'd be sucseptible to trouble, and right now that was the last thing Ryu wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Night time had descended over the city of Tairon, steeping ryu and Luna in shadows which clung to them like it was a part of their own skins. Regardless of the darkness hiding them they still moved slwoly, keeping close to walls and trying to remain out of plain view. Nobody was on the streets now, everyone either sleeping in their beds or getting ready to. Ryu and Luna still needed to find a place to hide for the night. Ryu wasn't sure if the Vigoor army still had the curfew up. If they did they might still have patrols out on the streets at night, watching for Ryu or any other upstarts who might try and destroy the peace. It was a mad concept, to preserve peace through violence. It managed to work but at to what cost on the populous of the city was unknwon. nobody could voice their opinions as the army's law was set in stone and nobody questioned it for fear of reprisals. Ryu held Luna by the hand, practically dragging her through the streets of Tairon, tugging her into any hiding spot available to check the way ahead every so often. They had been walking for a good few hours and the day before had been tireing enough as it was.

'Ryu, I can't walk anymore. I'm just so tired.'

Ryu stopped and let go of her hand turning to her. He knelt down and looked at her face as Luna bent forwards and heaved and panted with exhaustion. Ryu looked around for a moment, eyeing up the buildings which ran along the street. There were several derelict buildings, boards covering their windows and the signs of aged decay showing on their walls. Ryu turned to Luna and lifted her up into his arms, checking both ways down the street before dashing across and bursting through the doorless entrance to one such building. He came to a stop and gently lay Luna down so she could rest her legs. Luna slumped down against a wall and buried her head in her knees, trying to catch her breath from all the walking she had done.

'Can we stay here?'

Ryu was looking out through the cracks inbetween the boards which covered the front ground floor windows. He didn't turn to her to speak, keeping an eye on the streets.

'That's the plan.'

Luna breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. She rested her head back and looked up at the cracked ceiling. Ryu turned to her and knelt down beside her, turning and sitting against the wall and looking through the doorway. He turned to Luna.

'I apologise once more for the window thing.'

Luna just laughed heartily.

'No need. Most fun I've had in a long while.'

She said this with as much duress as possible considering she hadn't appreciated being yanked through a window, falling several stories then swinging through another window. She hadn't appreciated it at all and at the time she had wanted to hit Ryu for pulling a stunt like that but she weighed her discomfort in the situation against their need to remain out of trouble and managed to refrain from getting overly annoyed. Ryu didn't pant at all. Luna was surprised by his fitness and stamina. She hadn't met many men with his capabilities. In fact, she didn't think she had ever met anyone with his capabilities. The sound of hurried footsteps echoed throuhg the street outside and the compatriots watched as a young man ran past followed by several other boys and a small group of Vigoor guards. Ryu chuckled a little. It seemed that everyone caused trouble for the Tairon police and army. It was a remotely comforting thought that not all of Tairon's inhabitants were content with the way the city was. Ryu turned to Luna quickly.

'We should go upstairs, we're a bit too visible here.'

Luna nodded and got up simulataneously with Ryu, the two of them walking up the stairs to the first floor. their footsteps crwaked loudly on the old, rotting stairs. Each step bent inwards slightly under even Luna's small frame and made her feel very unstalbe. It didn't seem to bother Ryu as he strode up the stairs without regard for their weakness. Luna placed a hand on the wall and her other hand on the bannister to steady herself as she slowly crept up the stairs. Ryu stood at the top, leaning his back against the wall and watching her amusedly as she scaled the steps as if they were fibre wire thin. He chuckled and Luna stopped, glaring at him. She pulled a loose piece fo stone from the walling of the stairway and hurled it at him. Ryu's hand shot up and snatched the tiny projectile from the air. He laughed harder and walked into the centre of the room. Luna fumed and cursed her way up the stairs, adding an extra insult to her streaming sentence with each step. She eventually reached the top and walked over to Ryu, sitting beside him.

'That wasn't funny.'

Ryu laughed again.

'It was to me.'

Luna opened her mouth in shock and then closed it again, glaring at him before folding her arms and lying back. Ryu remained sitting, not lying back next to her. He had to stay awake to watch over her. He had to if he was to fulfil his promise to her and to keep her protected. Bright shafts of light pierced through the holes in the decaying rooftop as a helicopter hovered by on its patrols. The army were less of a pressence than the last time Ryu had been here. Probably to not frighten the civilians of the city, after all, last time there were soldiers, APCs and helicopters everywhere. Ryu imagined it can't have done any good for the populous' opinion of the city. The silence of the city was pierced infrequently by the loud crack of a gunshot as the army pressed their rule on any who broke the law. If you broke the law in Tairon there were very few exit avenues from the situation other than death, capture or evasion. Another matter came to mind as to who had sent Melina. With the Vigoor Emperor and the Dark Disciple defeated there were none who would have much reason to try and prevent Ryu's goals. If she had been after Luna then Ryu couldn't help but wonder about filling in the gaps of the story. He turned to Luna and opened his mouth to ask her to tell him more of her past but she had fallen asleep. He closed his mouth and smiled, stroking her hair and taking off his ninja gear top, resting it over her as a make-shift blanket. He knew it wasn'tvery good but it was better than nothing he imagined. He sat there and somehow managed to ignore his appearance. He still had Luna's words echoing through his brain like a bouncing ball inside of a paint shaker. It was there and it planned on staying for as long as it could. Ryu suddenly realised they hadn't eaten in a while. Luna must be feeling hungry, maybe that had been why she had felt so weak even though she had slept. He'd go and look for food the next day so at least she could eat. He didn't much care for eating right now so he didn't need to bother getting any for himself. He got to his feet and stood beneath a large hole in the roof. He crouched and leapt up, planting a foot on the wall and pushing off, landing on the roof and surveyng the city. The city's dark overlay was pierced by several helicopter lights and the lights from rooms. He walked to the egde of the roof and sat down, gazing down at the street below. There was a dull buzz in the air crackling from the above-surface electricity wires which ran from home to home. Little did Ryu know he was being watched from the street below. The figure stood in the shadows, totally obscured by darkness. He watched with dark scanning eyes and then faded away into thin air as if he had never existed at all.

The figure reappeared in a birhgtly lit antechamber, the walls draped with fine tapestries of great Japanese warriors, a candle illuminating the room every few weet along both walls. Two men in dark black satin robes stood either side of a door at the end. the figure approached and they opened the door, not even avertin their eyes to look at the man. He entered the room which was huge and decorated with the most intriquate murals and patterning that he had ever seen. Everything shone with reams of gold and silver and colours more diverse than he had ever seen in any one place. The figure was remotely taken aback by the beauty of the room and yet remained knelt, facing the chair in the centre of the room. An evil black light shone from above it and masked everything withing the chair in a veil of total darkness. A voice boomed from the shaded figure who sat there. It was slow and deliberate and had a scary coldness that sent shivers down the man's spine.

'Well?'

The man hesitated for a moment before speaking.

'They...they are in the city, sir. They are in Tairon.'

The man looked up and stared into the darkness, stricken by total fear and respect. The figure in the dark leant forwards slightly, his right arm reaching from the darkness. It was a twisted, muscular arm, midnight purple in colour and covered in vein-like protrusions of the brightest red. Dark chitinous plates covered some of the arm, spikes erupting from them and lashing of dark energy ran along in whip-like trails to the ends of the long, clawed fingers. The hand gripped tightly into a fist, more sparks and energy crackling off of it.

'Then now is the time to put motion to our actions.'

There was a deep, blood-curdling laugh which echoed through the room, bouncing off of the walls and seeming to get louder with every echo. The arm pulled back from view into the shadows. The man was shivering and sweatng with fear. He couldn't help but wonder what his unseen master looked like fully. He had only seen his master's arm and only this once, it had churned his stomac with unrest and fright.

'Yes my Master.'

The figure looked up at his master and could just make out the shaded figure waving his hand in dismisal. He turned and walked towards the door, reaching forwards to open it but pulling back his hands as it opened by itself. He left the room and waited until the door had closed behind him before breathing a heavy sigh of relief. He vanished into nothing once more to continue his work elsewhere.

Ryu had returned inside and was sitting beside Luna once more. He had his sword drawn and rested across his lap as he meditated. A shrill scream pierced the air of the night and Ryu opened his eyes, thinning them as he recognized them. another louder shriek erupted forth and Luna shot awake, sitting bolt upright and clutching Ryu.

'What the hell is that?'

Ryu tightened his grip on the Dragon Sword. The sick realization of what had made those gut wrenching sounds was all too clear in his mind as if the very memories had been created yesterday. The word was right on his tongue, sitting there waiting to be spoken as he came to terms with it. He remembered the last time he had been in Tairon and the difficulty he had because of them. Luna shook him by the shoulder.

'Ryu, what is it?'

'Fiends.'


	10. Chapter 10

I know it's been a while bu there's chapter 10.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of fiends echoed through the city as if some dark army of the dead was rising up, the screeeches piercing the still air. Gunfire erupted from scattered parts of the city as the Tairon Army tried to fight of the Fiend. Ryu held Luna's hand and started to run, dragging her after him down the stairs. She was quivering with fear at the mention of fiends. The memories of the night her village was destroyed were still quite fresh in her mind. she pictured her family, the screams, the terrified faces of children as they lay in the street unable to do anything. Luna lost her grip on Ryu's hand and clattered to the floor, smashing her elbow into the wooden boarding. Ryu stopped, checking back on Luna and helping her up.

'Are you alright?'

Luna nodded, gritting her teeth as she felt a sharp pain move through her arm. Ryu noticed, his gaze shifting to her arm.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes, yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, it's just a bump or something.'

Ryu reluctantly believed her, not wanting to get into an argument with her now. He turned to start off again and stopped dead in his tracks. Streams of light shot from the floor and shimmered in the air, illuminating the room. The ringing sound wich emanated from the light hurt the ears for a moment as it rang out and seemed to reflect poff of each wall. A foot suddenly emerged from the light, followed closely by the rest of the Fiend. The clawed monstrosity gave off a sound as if it was laughing as it stood there and watched Ryu and Luna. It reared up, brandishing its blade-like arms, scraping them together then sprung forwards, its right arm sweeping around at Ryu. Ryu's hands moved like a flash, his sword's tip scraping the floor before he lifted off the ground, the blade slicing through the Fiend. The two halves flew either side of Ryu, green blood spattering onto him as they passed. The crashed to the floor with a thud, the sound of the blood soaked parts splashing onto the floor as the halves rolled into the wall, and Ryu landed softly, as if he had never left the ground. He slid a hand across the blade, wiping away the remnants of blood left on the shining steel then slid it into it's sheath before outstretching a hand back towards Luna.

'Come on.' Ryu barked.

Luna jumped slightly. She was already quivering enough from a mixture of flashbacks and the fear of their current situation. Now she had Ryu shouting at her. She started to cry where she stood, her hands covering her eyes. Ryu lowered his hand and looked around cautiously. He saw no reason to remain on guard so he went back to himself, going over to Luna and reaching to stroke her hair. As soon as his hand rested lightly on her soft, blonde hair she backed off. Ryu was slightly shocked by this and hesitantly lowered his hand. Luna snapped her hands down.

'Don't scream at me! I can't take any more upset!' Luna blurted out.

Ryu looked down and bit his lip slightly before looking up at her. He was about to apologise when Luna continued.

'My whole village was wiped out. I'm in the middle of another fiend filled city and you're shouting at me? It's not fair!'

Luna burst into a run, sliding out of the building and into the street. She nearly fell over on the smooth cobbles as she attempted to turn the corner. Ryu rushed after Luna, leaping through the window just ahead of her and cutting her off. She flew into him, knocking him over and falling on top of him. She pounded a fist into his chest almost as soon as they landed, repeatedly hitting him, tears sprinkling Ryu as they fell from her already sodden cheeks. Ryu grunted slightly with each weak punch. He didn't do anything, he simply lay there and took it. She eventually ran out of steam, her punches getting weaker as she wore herself out with crying. Ryu sat up, gentle moving her off of him and carried her back inside of the building, resting her against the wall. He lay his sword to his side in case it was needed and knelt infront of Luna. She looked at him tiredly and he sighed.

'That sort of thing won't do you any good. How long do you think you'd last with fiends all over the place?'

The tears started again, but this time they were more controlled as if she was upset with herself for being so stupid. Her hand moved fluidly up to her fce and wiped away the tears. Luna sniffed and stiffled the tears, putting on a brave face to try and fight past the upset. She found it could sometimes help the way she felt. A small intake of breath slid across her lips before she spoke.

'I'm sorry Ryu.'

Ryu nodded and looked at her arm. He gently gripped her wrist and lifted it up, using the other arm to check along the muscle. Luna was surprised by how gentle he was being, checking for even the slightest bit of tension or bruising. He was almost gentle enough for Luna to not believe he was capable of such strength in battle. Ryu concentrated on her arm until there was a loud splintering sound. His hands shot from her arm and he span on his heel, standing between the sound and Luna. Another thud followed, this time sending shreds of wood into the room and causing the wall to bow inwards. Silence fell upon the room and all around as tension hung in the air like strong hands, gripping the throats of Ryu and Luna and squeezing. Luna whimpered slightly as a bead of sweat ran down her forehead. There was a sudden popping of air like opening the window on a car at ninty miles per hour. The pop turned to a roar as the wall erupted inwards, speckling Ryu, Luna and the rest of the room in splinters of what was no longer a wooden wall. A heaving beast enshrouded in dust stood silhouetted through the opening, its huge frame casting a shadow on the cloud which swirled around it. The silhouette crouched down and sprung forwards from the smoke like a panther. Ryu shoved Luna away as a massive hand gripped around his head, dragging him backwards. The creature swung Ryu into the wall, the already worn brick cracking and puffs of dust shooting out around his form. The fiend loosened its grip and Ryu fell to the ground, holding his upper body off the floor with his arms. It raised its arm, balling its fist with intent to bring it smashing down into Ryu's head when suddenly there was a loud scream. The fiend turned on it's heel to see Luna, who immediately moved her hands over her mouth as she realised that shouting may not have been the best of ideas. Ryu pushed himself up to his feet while the fiend was distracted and brought his hands up to his head, spinning his arms around before bringing them together, aimed straight for the back of the fiend.

'Jutsu inferuno!' Ryu cried furiously.

The air around Ryu's hands started to spark with flickering flames. They danced around like ballerinas hovering above his skin. The suddenly there was a sucking sound as the entire area around his hands ignited into a ball of fire which shot forwards and hurtled into the spine of the fiend. The blast lifted the fiend off of the ground, flipping it forwards over Luna, who cowered down with her arms protecting her face. The fiend smashed into the wall behind her, breaking it down and landing heavily in the street. Trails of smoke drifted upwards from the beast's skin and its breathing became stuttery and laboured. Luna raised her head and looked out through the gaping hole in the wall, sighing with relief. She turned back to Ryu, who was walking over to her.

'Is it dead?' Luna asked with an almost child-like curiosity, coupled with nervousness.

Ryu was about to reply when the fiend decided to answer that question for him. IT reached in through the breach in the wall and grabbed Luna. Luna's face twisted into a wide-eyed scream of fear, the sound seeming to not come out even though she wanted it to. Ryu rushed forwards, grabbing his sword and roaring as he dashed to save her.

'Luna!'

She reached out with her hand and he reached out with his, their fingertips nearly touching but the fiend pulled her away. Their hands slipped past each other without touching at all. As Luna was dragged back, the fiend's other arm arched around, slamming into Ryu's gut and sending him sprawling backwards. The scream Luna had been trying to let out finally came and it was deafening, echoing out into the night and almost drowning the sound of the battles which raged across the city. Ryu clattered across the floor and scrmbled to get to his feet in time. The fiend knelt down and leapt into the air, Ryu leaping out of the window and looking up. It landed on a roof nearby and turned to look down at Ryu. Ryu raised his sword, pointing it at the foul creature which had whisked Luna away. A second later it turned and disappeared from view, most likely heading back to wherever it came from. Ryu started to run down the street. He ran as fast as he had ever run, he ran as fast as he could, he ran so hard it felt like his heart and lungs were bursting, screaming to be given a break but he didn't stop. Every now and then he would catch a glimpse of the beast and Luna as the creature leapt across a street. Luna was still trying to fight her way free, beating her hands into the creature's arm and trying anything she could to free herself. None of it was working, she was too weak. She gave up, slumping down and crying, her eyes open and her mouth agape in the acceptance of hopelessness.

Ryu wasn't going to give up so easily. He sprang up onto a wall, using it as footing to leap up onto a lowered piece of roof. He leapt up, grabbing onto the ledge of the rooftop above and pulling himself up. Now he could see clearly where the beast was going. He wasn't too far behind and he immediately set off into a run. The sound of the rooftop tiles creaking and clinking beneath his feet echoed through his mind and congealed with worries about Luna's safety. This girl had been more trouble than good but he didn't seem to care, he had fallen for her. Her blonde hair, her figure, her beauty, it had all captivated him. He still wasn't sure whether it was her resemblance to Rachel or simple coincidence. He didn't intend to look into that question, he just knew he would die for her.

He leapt across a street, clearing the jump easily. He wanted to keep his speed up to catch up with the fiend and he was managing to. Slowly but surely he was drawing closer and closer to the beast, and closer and closer to saving Luna. The rain beat down hard on Ryu's face, blurring his vision slightly but he didn't let it stop him. The heavy footprints indented into the roofing showed the creature's path. Ryu was so close now. Luna had noticed, she looked up at him, her face brightening into a smile.

'Ryu!'

The creature didn't stop or turn to look, it just kept running. IT grunted a deep shut up at Luna but that was all it seemed to do to show its realisation that Ryu was following him. Ryu heard Luna's call and it filled him with fire, his pain seemed to fade away and he ran faster.

Suddenly, the sound of beating wings echoed through the air. Ryu turned just as two taloned claws gripped for him out of nowhere. He fell, hitting the roof hard and rolling toh is knees. The eagle like creature swooped up before turning around, diving straight for Ryu. Ryu drew his sword, slowly placing it directly centre of his body. He slid one hand up the back of the blade and held it steady, gripping the hilt tightly with his other hand. The creature crashed into him, the roof beneath his feet buckling. His blade bit into the shoulder of the creature, slicing straight through and sending one of its wings flopping to the floor, a gush of blood following it and splattering across the tiles. The blood ran away, the rain water diluting it. The creature held its stump of a shoulder and looked at Ryu. Anger was all Ryu felt as he span and cleaved straight through the head of the creature. The corpse of the fiend slumped to the floor with a thud, more blood gushing out of the new wound and the slice of head rolling off before coming to rest ear the edge of the roof. Ryu heaved and panted, his face twisted into a sneer of rage. He turned and looked for the beast which had Luna. It had disappeared. Ryu frantically kept searching but nothing, it had vanished into thin air it seemed. Ryu fell to his knees. He felt the painful feeling of failure sweep over him. It was a cold, sickening feeling which reached down to Ryu's stomach and squeezed it.

'I've failed her.' he whispered to himself, staring blankly and unblinkingly at the tiles of the roof.

He listened to the sound of the rain, listened to sound of the city at war. He listened good and hard and suddenly he heard something. Almost inaudible amongst the rest of the sounds which filled the air. Someone was calling his name. It was fading fast and he didn't know which direction it was coming from. Suddenly the shout turned to a scream, louder and it managed to pierce the surrounding sounds more easily. Ryu turned in the direction of the scream and broke into a run. He wouldn't let Luna down, not as long as he had breath in his lungs.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryu had run for at least an hour, the entire time he had not seemed to cover any gorund between himself and Luna's captor. He was beginning to tire, his legs losing the energy they had not long ago. He stopped for a while, breathing heavily and placing his hands onto his knees. The air was cold and rain beat down, wetting the roof tiles and Ryu. The cold was refreshing on his skin, cooling his blood and relaxing him a bit. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and inhaling deep before letting it out slowly.

A dull rumble echoed through the mostly empty city streets, bouncing off of every cobble and wall into a cacophany as whatever was making it drew nearer. Loose tiles started to rattle gently, the vibrations from something large drawing near coursing up into Ryu's legs. Soon afterwards the sound of squeeling engine gears pierced the air, accompanied by the sound of rock cracking under the weight of whatever creation was coming. Ryu walked slowly to the edge of the roof, careful not to slip on the wet tiles and fall. He saw what was causing the commotion, a tank. The slow moving, grey metal behemoth rumbled onwards, the huge forward cannon turning from side to side as the crew inside checked each building for fiends. Slow and steady, it crept through the streets, sounding its coming with the roar of engine and wheezing stone under its tracked feet. It stopped momentarily in the street, the top hatch opening and an armoured crew-member appearing, his hands gripping onto the heavy pintle-mounted machinegun. Ryu crept back from the edge slowly, he didn't want to be found but his foot came down on a loose slate, it slipped free from its bearing and flew off the edge of the roof. Ryu nearly went with it but he managed ot steady his footing. He watched helplessly as the tile slammed to the ground below. The guard noticed immediately as the sound of ceramic smashing on stone echoed out. He pointed up at Ryu, shouting down into the tank which turned its ominous gaze up at him. The sound of a shell being loaded into the chamber clinked out of the tank's cannon. Ryu cursed in his head and leapt back as the shell was fired, blasting the edge of the roof to pieces, nothing but a cloud of dust and pebble-like rubble which scattered into the air, peppering the roof and the adjacent building and street. The smoke and fireball created by the shell spun into the air in a twisted, almost demonic visage. A second shell followed, blasting more of the roof to shrapnel and powder. Ryu's grip on the roof became more and more difficult to keep as the shockwave from each shell loosened more of the tiles. A third shell caused the roof around him to crumble inwards, Ryu falling in with it. He landed heavily amongst dusty wreckage and charred wooden framework. Shouting from the street echoed out.

'This is going to get worse before it gets any better.' Ryu mumbled to himself.

Outside the tank re-adjusted its aim before firing again, blowing away the door and the surrounding wall. Ryu was shaken by the blast as he got to his feet. He managed to remain stable though, turning and heading for the door out of the room. He kicked it open as he drew near, the door flying open and slamming into the wall beside it. It slowly creaked back as if wishing to be closed again and Ryu slipped out. He stood ina darkened corridor, the top of the stairs just visible in the dim light. He crept slowly along the wooden floorboards, barely audible creaks sounding underfoot. He kept his gaze chained to the top of the staircase. The sound of hurried footsteps in heavy boots rattled through the windows and the borken threshold downstairs. The high pitched squeal of a megaphone rang out. Ryu stopped where he stood and listened.

'This area is under the supervision of the Vigoorian army. Come out and we won't fire. Armed guards are entering the building. If you resist you will be killed, if you surrender you will be kept alive.'

The megaphone system clicked off, another ring echoing out.

'They're terrible at lying.' Ryu thought.

The hurried footsteps had stopped, replaced by slow, cautious thuds of military boots on wooden flooring. Ryu drew the dragon blade, slowly and silently, the blade barely scraping against the edge of the scabard. The stairs were suddenly slightly illuminated with a dull blue light, emanating from the energy batons of the guards below being turned on. The near silent buzz from the weapons could be heard over the stagnant air inside the house. Ryu didn't make a move, standing still to await the guards which crept up the stairs. As soon as the first guard's head appeared in view, outlined by the light from their baton Ryu rushed forwards. He slid along the floor, holding his blade low and slicing through the banister posts, cleaving through the turning guard's neck along with them. A spatter of blood squirted from the clean slice, the head falling off and the body collapsing down the stairs, more blood soaking the steps up the stairs. The other assailants became more hurried, dashing up the stairs. One of them swang their baton at Ryu, narrowly missing and skimming across the blade of the dragon sword sending almost beautiful sparks cartwheeling through the air. Ryu rolled over, pulling his sword with him as another baton struck down on the wooden floor. He kipped up to his feet, holding his sword up to block an arcing baton strike, kicking the legs of the guard from under him. There was a heavy crash as the guard fell through the banister rail and thudded down the steps. Ryu flipped backwards, landing as deftly as a cat and blocking another baton strike. This enemy was helped by a second, both of them swinging their weapons at Ryu. Ryu leant back, a baton swinging straight across and skimming over him. The off balance guard was kicked in the chest, stumbling back and wheezing from the impact of Ryu's foot. Before he could regain his footing, Ryu's blade pierced through the guard's chest plate, pulling it out sharply with not even the slightest emergence of blood. The guard fell to the floor, and the second simply stepped over the corpse, swinging wildly in some hope of getting lucky with a hit. Ryu just backed off slowly, staying ahead of each swing and waiting for an opening. The soldier stopped, his swings becoming less frantic and slower as he tired himself out. He dashed forwards with the baton held ahead of him. A low sweep with the dragon sword sliced through the guard's boots and he fell forwards. Ryu sidestepped and the guard hit the floor, twitching form shocks as he landed on his own baton. Ryu walked by and peered carefully down the stairs before walking down. He kept to the shadows, hoping not to be seen by the tank which sat outside like a silent predator, waiting for its quarry to come out of its hole. The sound of the megaphone system blinked into action again.

'All soldiers, report status of enemy.'

The silence which greeted the tank commander's requests was not taken well. Ryu heard the beginnings of a lot of cursing as the megaphone went dead and the screech of the tank's turret turning pierced the air. Ryu sped from where he stood, heading for the opening in the doorway. The tank fired, blasting more wall away, turning and firing constantly, each shell blasting into the stone wall a few feet behind Ryu. He turned hsarply, dashing out into the street, the tank's gaze still following him. Ryu neared the opposite wall and turned sharply, running at an angle at the wall and planting a foot on the stonework, running a few paces along the wall before dropping to the floor beside the tank. The turret smashed loudly into the wall and cut through as if it was a hot knife through butter, bricks falling to the floor as well as splintered supports. Ryu stood up and turned, readying his sword. The tank's cannon swang towards him and Ryu brought up the dragon sword, carving neatly through the armor plated metal of the cannon. The spin of the turret flung the severed limb of the tank into the building, a thunderous metal howl echoing out as it met with more stone. The remnants of the cannon swung harmlessly past Ryu's head, missing by a mere few inches.The turret's turning stopped and a gunner shot out fo the top, gripping the machinegun hastily. Ryu's reactions were quicker as he gripped a kunai from his leg and flicked it forwards with an almost delicate wrist motion. The sharp, knife-like weapon pierced the guard's throat causing him to slump backwards onto the roof of the tank. Ryu hopped up, pulling a pin on one of the soldier's grenades and leapt away. Mid air the grenades went off causing a deafening explosion which propelled Ryu forwards, but it didn't set him off balance, he merely landed on his feet and stood up, sheathing the dragon sword again. The smoking, burning wreckage of the tank silhouetted Ryu ominously, dancing lights trailing across the entire street. Ryu was street-bound now. He dashed down the street, his feet clapping on the cobbles.

The blast was heard far off, reaching Luna's ears and waking her from her. She had fallen unconscious from shock and hyperventilating but she heard the explosion of the tank as if it was right next to her. She didn't recognise where she lay. She was indoors and yet the ground felt like cold stone, moss growing from the cracks. The creature which had carried her away was nowhere to be seen but all around the howls of fiends echoed louder than ever. Fear took a grip on her mind and her heart, crushing her hope and her resolve with its icy fingers. She began to cry, tears falling from her face like the rain drops which fell to the street outside. Each one made an oddly beautiful splash as it struck the ground, sending smaller droplets leaping into the air in dance-like unison. She stared into the puddle which slowly formed from her slaty tears, wiping a hand across her face. The tears stopped, leaving nothing but an impending feeling of dread and the cold numbness of hopelessness behind. She didn't feel there was any way out of her situation now. Ryu wasn't there to hold her, to save her. She didn't even know if he would come for her. She got to her feet slowly, gazing around. The room was dark, not even a single ray of light peircing in through some crack. Right now Luna would have adored that crack of sunlight, anything which gave her a sense of an outside world. Fiends scared her more than anything else in the world. They had razed her village and killed everyone. Her family. Her friends. All of them killed by fiends, they had taken everything from her in an instant and she couldn't help but feel it was all because of her.

'Ryu, where are you? Come and save me please.' Luna begged, as a small child would in a scary place.

The sound of heavy, slow footsteps echoed from somewhere, reverberating off of every wall and every rock. Luna couldn't tell where it was coming from when suddenly a beam of light shone into the room. A few second later the entire room was flooded with light and Luna saw more clearly. She stood in a cave-like cavern, bugs crawled across much of the floor and walls, disappearing into the moss in fear of the light. Luna was dazled momentarily, the light from what could be outside shining so brightly. As her eyes adjusted she was greeted by a huge figure. He stood like a giant in the doorway, a cape covering one arm and a helmet hiding his face. He wore no top and looked particularly human. Luna didn't feel as fi she had any reason to be scared but something stayed her feet where they stood. The figure spoke.

'Come.'

The figure's voice was gentle and soft, it made Luna feel comforted. The cape rustled and the figure reached out an arm. Luna gasped, holding her hands to her mouth in sock. The skin was dark and red veins ran along it, as well as protrusions of what looked like plate-armor but seemed more like bone. The hand ushered her forwards, a slight crack of energy whipping along the fingertips. Luna's gaze was fixed on the arm, her mouth agape as her hands dropped from her face. The figure looked at his own arm, pulling it hurriedly back under the cape which hid it. He outstretched the other arm, turning slightly.

'Come with me.'

Luna reluctantly went, her body seeming to ignore her mind as some force pulled her forwards. As she drew closer she lay her hand in his. His skin was warm to the touch but sent a shiver through Luna's veins. She felt herself grow weak and collapsed, her eyes lfickering shut. The figure whisked his arm under her, catching her gently and lifting her up before turning and walking away, the cavern closing behind him.


End file.
